


Новый тёмный лорд - Гриффиндорец

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Профессор Снейп выжил в последней битве с Волан-де-Мортом.Министр магии Скримджер тоже остался жив. И сразу после исчезновения Темного Лорда, осудил Поттера и Снейпа за убийство Волан-де-Морта и Дамблдора, соответственно.Как эти двое выйдут из положения? Как Гарри Поттер на самом деле относится к профессору Снейпу? Что профессор зельеварения сделал, чтобы спастись в финальной битве? И что, в конце концов, значит "Новый темный лорд - гриффиндорец?!".
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Новый тёмный лорд - Гриффиндорец

Этот фик - предыстория и продолжение фика "Пепел с площади цветов", опубликованного на "Сказках" в 2005 году. 

"Пепел с площади цветов" можно прочитать вот здесь.

http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=1574.

Предупреждение:

Уважаемые читатели, действие этого фанфика происходит в особом мире. Это другая галактика, другое измерение и параллельный мир. Люди там идут в школу в 30 лет. 

До этого они сидят дома, и находятся под тщательным надзором родителей, дабы ничто не оказало на них пагубного влияния. 

Не смотря на то, что это параллельное измерение, по особому космическому каналу люди этого измерения получают информацию о деятельности Роскомнадзора, которым искренне восхищаются и которого ставят в пример. 

Поскольку в этом мире люди идут в школу в тридцать лет, то на первом курсе школы Хогвартс когда жителям вселенной Джоан Роулинг было бы 11, жителям этого мира в этот момент 34 года.

В этом фанфике описываются события из жизни Гарри Поттера тогда, после того как он идет в Хогвартс, что в этом мире возможно только после 30 лет.

Пожалуйста, обратите на это особое внимание, в этом фанфике само отсутствие существования такого института как школа до 30 лет - это самое главное, автор считает, что с этой вселенной нам надо брать пример. 

Напоследок, хочу сказать, что я знаю - есть много людей которые пишут об этом мире. Но часто они забывают это указать!!! Стыдно, друзья! Обязательно указывайте такое, а то ваши произведения могут выглядеть как произведения постыдных извращенцев! 

Пролог. 

* * * За много дней до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

Бывает же такое, что сердце выбирает того, кто относится к тебе хуже всего. 

Хотя у Гарри Поттера претендентов на это почетное место было много, Северус Снейп, все-таки, очевидно принадлежал к их числу. 

Нет, конечно он нравился Гарри не потому, что плохо к нему относился. И уж конечно это чувство появилось не тогда, когда они встретились первый раз. 

В голове Мальчика-который-выжил многие годы строились картотеки из поступков некоторых людей, к которым он никак не мог определить как относиться. Одним из них был и зельевар, профессор с крючковатым носом, обитающий в подземелье. 

«Насмешки на первом занятии, издевательства на уроках, язвительные комментарии, спасение от профессора Квирелла, язвительные комментарии...»

Северус Снейп словно скромничал, не желая казаться героем, а потому разбавлял свои существенные благородные поступки, мерзкими поступками поменьше, заставляя Гарри все больше и больше путаться в своем отношении к мрачному профессору. 

В нем было что-то магнетическое, что-то, что заставляло Гарри разглядывать его на каждом уроке, даже если он вообще не слушал, что Снейп говорил. В то же время упрямство Поттера не позволяло поставить на Снейпе ярлык «уважаю» или «отношусь нейтрально» за все годы учебы в школе чародейства и волшебства. А столько лет неравнодушия, как известно приводит к последствиям.

Половое созревание его одноклассников, да и его самого добавило к образу профессора новых красок. Если кого-то из мужчин и обсуждали на долгих вечерах полных откровений о первых шагах в половой жизни, так это Снейпа. Возможные похождения или возможно даже наоборот, полное их отсутствие в жизни профессора вызывали живой интерес. 

Гарри не знал, догадывался ли Снейп о том, как он популярен. Именно за счет своего мерзкого характера, ведь других профессоров обсуждали куда меньше.  
Однажды, на пятом курсе, после одного такого «вечера откровений» Гарри приснился своеобразный сон.

Он занимался с Чжоу всем тем, чем надо было заниматься не лишенному потенции мужчине, а Снейп стоял за его спиной и указывал ему что делать. Точнее так - критиковал каждое движение. 

Гарри проснулся в легком шоке, что не помешало ему долго смеяться и дать зарок больше не участвовать в «вечерах». 

Вскоре однако оказалось, что эта эротическая фантазия была совсем не такой безобидной, как он вначале подумал. Она не шла у него из головы.

Каждый раз, видя профессора Гарри чувствовал ком в горле, а мозг начинали бомбардировать картины Снейпа, наблюдающего за ним и Чжоу, а также мысли типа «А если бы...», «А все-таки...», или «Может быть...» 

Усилием воли он заставлял себя отбрасывать все эти мысли. От этих «Если бы» все равно никакого толку...

Даже если он раз за разом обнаруживал у себя все меньше и меньше интереса к Чжоу, а профессор все не шел из головы. 

Даже если он провожал Снейпа взглядом и разглядывал его каждый раз когда видел в большом зале. 

Даже если он использовал эту фантазию для самоудовлетворения.  
«Ерунда» - говорил сам себе Гарри - «Не может же меня интересовать Снейп. Наверное мне, почему-то нравится секс втроем. И Чжоу в этой фантазии так привлекательно выглядит...»

На этом мысли о Чжоу обычно заканчивались, и начинались мысли о профессоре. 

Зато таким образом Гарри оправдал себя без суда и следствия. 

И позволил себе влюбиться в Снейпа, пусть он этого и не признавал.

На шестом курсе такие фантазии составляли уже немалую долю его «взрослого» времяпрепровождения. «Невербальные заклятия» прибавили масла в огонь. Теперь к "сексу втроем" прибавилась фантазия, где Снейп не произнося ни слова и не двигаясь места снимал с Гарри одежду... 

Его лучшие друзья в этот период так увлеклись друг другом, что перестали обращать на него внимание и ничто не мешало ему забываться своими странными мечтами... До самой смерти профессора Дамблдора.

Смерть наставника произвела на Гарри глубокое впечатление. Седовласый директор всегда вызывал у него ощущение спокойствия. С его смертью, основы его жизни, его выстроенного сознанием уютного мирка под названием «Хогвартс» вдруг пошатнулись. Тот кому он доверял больше всего был убит. Тем, о ком он больше всего думал. 

Он не мог заставить себя ненавидеть Снейпа, но должен был спросить его «Почему?». 

Полтора года, пытаясь забыться мыслями о борьбе с Волан-де-Мортом он мучился этим желанием и неопределенностью своих чувств, пока ему наконец не выпал случай.  
Правда, он никогда не думал, что это произойдет при таких обстоятельствах. 

\- «Да ничего вы не можете понять!» - ответил ему Снейп таким тоном, какого Гарри еще никогда от него не слышал.

Может виной тому была тюрьма, а может поцелуй дементора ожидающий их обоих на рассвете, Гарри не знал.

\- «И кто дал вам право судить?!»

Он выкрикнул прямо в лицо Гарри, так, что тот почувствовал на щеках капельки брызнувшей слюны.. 

Гарри никогда не признался бы себе, но даже сейчас когда он должен был ненавидеть зельевара, его завораживала его близость, наконец и настолько странным путем достигнутое отсутствие преград между ними. 

Он узнал правду. 

И в этот момент противоречие между его мечтаниями и недолюбливанием профессора прекратилось. 

А когда Снейп заявил, что Гарри может называть его по имени, у Мальчика-который-выжил выбило последние предохранители. Несколько лет лелеемые в эротических мечтания эмоции взяли верх. 

– При одном условии, Северус, – сказал он. – Ты будешь называть меня Гарри.

В тот день тюремщиков Азкабана ждал неприятных сюрприз. Двое из самых главных заключенных страшной тюрьмы вдруг покинули ее пределы.

Часть 1. Сделка с Пожирателями

* * * За 7 дней и 8 часов до разговора на "Площади цветов"* * * 

Гарри готов был поспорить что тот, кто никогда не сбегал из Азкабана, не знал что такое вкус свободы. 

Все было словно во сне. Уютные заснеженные домики, магазины украшенные гирляндами в преддверии больших праздников и перехватывающий дыхание морозный воздух. И профессор Снейп рядом. Невероятно. 

Они шли по безлюдной заснеженной улице шепотом переругиваясь.

Наверное, он просто испытывал сейчас возможность поругаться с кем-то и выплеснуть таким образом свои зашкаливающие эмоции. Тем более когда рядом была такая удобная для этого фигура, как его бывший профессор зельеварения. 

\- Нет, Поттер! У вас все-таки отказали мозги после освобождения!

\- Вы предлагаете что-то лучше, профессор? – шепотом огрызнулся Гарри - Не пойду к вашему Малфою и не просите! Не горю желанием снова сидеть в Азкабане. 

Обещание называть друг друга по имени было благополучно забыто, после жарких споров о том к кому обращаться за помощью. Гарри не желал идти к Малфою, его компаньона же не устраивала перспектива другого возможного помощника – брата Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вам невозможно что-то объяснить, Поттер.

Гарри резко развернулся и почти уткнулся лицом в грудь профессора шедшего за ним. Взгляд поймал кусочек шеи соблазнительно открытый для него расстегнувшемся воротником. 

\- Почему же?! – он перешел с шепота на обычный тон. - Объясните мне, профессор, какая у вас есть причина чтобы сидеть в Италии у бывшего пожирателя смерти, вместо того чтобы обратиться к кому-то надежному? Потому, что у вас...

\- Не орите! - раздраженно шикнул на него Снейп. - Мы пришли. 

Просто для того чтобы повозмущаться – ведь жизнь так прекрасна , и теперь он может возмущаться по поводу такой ерунды вместо того чтобы с ужасом ожидать казни на рассвете - он смерил Снейпа возмущенным взглядом и трижды постучал в дубовую дверь.

Негромко скрипнув она открылась, пропуская их внутрь.

Аберфорт оказался прекрасно осведомлен о судимостях свои гостей и настолько же совершенно недоволен их приходом.

\- Долго вы собираетесь пялиться по сторонам? – окликнул он Гарри, не успел тот войти. – Тут не приют для сбежавших из Азкабана заключенных. Ко мне с минуты на минуту с проверкой прибудет министерство магии. 

\- Но еще же только пять утра... – запротестовал было тот, но Аберфорт уже куда-то ушел, оставив своих гостей стоять посреди комнаты. Профессор смерил Гарри насмешливым взглядом. 

Гарри не удержался и послал ему похожий. Снейп даже не подозревал какого рода интерес он вызывал у своего бывшего ученика «уставившегося в пол», а на самом деле краем глаза изучающего образовавшуюся между ног профессора складку его мантии. 

Тело требовало жить без ограничений. 

Снейп по всей видимости проследил таки его взгляд но хмыкнув, ничего не сказал.

\- Давайте Поттер. Скажите ему уже, что вы хотели.

Вздохнув, Гарри взял себя в руки. 

\- Мистер Дамблдор! Нам нужна ваша помощь!

\- Я не клон Альбуса, чтобы разговаривать с чиновниками из этого протухшего министерства! – Голос Аберфорта заглушало шуршание коробок, точно он пытался что-то найти - Зачем вы пришли ко мне? Чем я вам помогу? 

\- Я слышал, что у вас остался артефакт способный перемещать волшебника в пространстве не оставляя следов! – неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил бывший герой волшебного мира - Если бы вы только могли нам одолжить его! 

\- Камень Альбуса? Точнее хм... Камень Гриндевальда. – Тон Аберфорта похолодел на несколько градусов . - Не знал что Альбус кому-то говорил о нем. 

\- Да он! –сейчас главное было не дать старому волшебнику предаваться воспоминаниям – Дадите нам его?

Камешек оказался величиной чуть больше уже знакомого Гарри Воскрешающего дара смерти, оттенка темного винограда. Аберфорт, похоже, был только рад избавиться от него.

Не успел правда он положить приобретение в карман, как их вытолкали за дверь. Еще пару минут Гарри остервенело стучал, требуя одолжить им палочку Арианы на первое время, а Снейп только дивился его наглости. 

Наконец дверь отворилась, Гарри сунули палочку и не дав ему высказать благодарности тут же захлопнули. 

Бывший герой остался стоять посреди заснеженной улицы, среди медленно просыпающегося Хогсмида. На соседней улице уже появились первые прохожие и Гарри как никогда пожалел, что у него не было мантии невидимки. Он одолжил ее Лавгудам для каких-то экспериментов - незадолго до своего ареста. 

\- Ну что, Поттер, – раздался из-за спины желчный голос – Вы наигрались, надеюсь? Теперь берите свой камень и переместите нас в направлении аэропорта. Пока нас снова не забрали в места не столь отдаленные. 

\- Вы знаете слово «аэропорт?» – удивлению Гарри казалось не было предела. 

Снейп поморщился. 

Оказалось, что лететь именно на самолете, важно было из соображений связи - об их появлении там, Люциусу бы доложили. Да и пользоваться камнем, даже тем, магические следы от которого не отслеживались было невозможно - ни Снейп, ни Гарри просто не знали, где именно Малфой был. 

Пестрые магазинчики аэропорта города, как ничто другое создавали праздничное настроение. 

\- Вы хоть понимаете, что вы грабитель, Поттер? - без тени укора, скорее с интересом спросил Снейп, гладя на бумажные купюры появившиеся в руке Гарри.

\- Это и для ваc, профессор. – Гарри сделал большой глоток стоящего перед ним виски со льдом. 

Какая-то частичка его души вопила что это - неправильно, что он не виновен, а потому должен немедленно заявить о своем несправедливом аресте и связаться с Роном и Гермионой. 

Но в роли преступника было что-то привлекательное. Что-то, о чем он никогда раньше даже не думал.

Пить виски с профессором Снейпом, например. Едва ли своенравный профессор согласился бы ночевать у Рона и Гермионы.

Гарри сделал большой глоток.

\- Знаете, профессор, а мне в сущности нравится такая жизнь. Никто не требует выполнения своих планов, спасения мира...

\- ... Только и воруй часы да купюры у маглов. – Закончил за него Снейп – Я, Поттер, в вас даже не сомневался.

\- Ну почему же, – возмутился Гарри – вы сами сказали, что мы поедем к Малфою и будем в деле...

\- Мерлин! Что я слышу, Поттер! – в голосе Снейпа появилась откровенная желчь.

\- Ну вы же не против. – съязвил в ответ Гарри – Чего мне стесняться?

В этот момент объявили посадку на рейс. 

Юный Поттер оценил на глаз оставшееся количество алкоголя. 

Снейп аккуратно складывал выколдованные Гарри загранпаспорта в кейс, купленный за украденные у маглов деньги. Бронь рейса за них делал магл под империусом, на имена Вернона и Дадли Дурслей.

Вокруг сновали маглы и, может быть, маги, которым не было до парочки беглых преступников никакого дела. Наученный строгим воспитанием Дурслей не оставлять за собой еды Гарри одним глотком допил все. 

\- Вы... несносный... мальчишка... который... не умеет... пить. – Снейп выплевывал каждое слово, таща абсолютно никакого Гарри Поттера до туалета. 

Гарри и сам не ожидал такого эффекта – ему ведь приходилось и раньше пить алкоголь. Правда не виски. Вино, пиво... Желудок содрогнулся в рвотном спазме. Снейп брезгливо отшатнулся, практически опрокидывая его на раковину. 

Тяжело дыша Гарри подставил голову под струю холодной воды. Рвотные позывы отступили, зато мысли его вместе с окружающим миром быстро смешивались в стремительный водоворот.

\- Вам лучше, Поттер? Тогда поднимайтесь, а то мы опоздаем на самолет.

\- Я не дойду... профессор... – пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на кране и прекратить это вращение. Мерлин! Да что это было за виски такое?

\- Так и быть, я вам помогу, только прекратите купаться в раковине!

Весь мир превратился в набор цветных пятен. Вот там синее пятно. Прямо как белье Чжоу в его любимой фантазии. Чжоу... И он здесь. Гарри вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Постарайтесь не привлекать к себе внимание, Поттер!

И профессор Снейп.

\- ...Гляди Джейк, это же Снейп и Поттер!... 

И авроры... Нет они уже мешают. А вот он сейчас поцелует Снейпа прямо у них на глазах и они сразу отстанут. 

\- Поттер, быстро повернитесь направо! Быстро! – толчок под ребра вернул Гарри к жизни. – А теперь идите по коридору наверх я уберу отсюда наших гостей... Поттер! Вы что меня не слышали?! 

\- А...они...- совершенно пьяным голосом ответил Гарри – Нам не мешают профессор.

И раньше чем Снейп успел что-то сказать впился ему в губы. 

Поцелуй получился мокрым. В какую-то минуту ему показалось, что ему даже отвечают, а потом мир в своем кружении набрал невероятную скорость, Гарри, словно его сбросили начал куда-то падать и очнулся только на большой кровати с шелковыми простынями...

Кое-как продрав глаза он огляделся по сторонам.

Комната оказалась просторной и очень светлой. Кровать с пологом занимала половину площади пола. Шелковое постельное белье прятало иссиня-черное покрывало. 

Помещение освещалась белыми свечами в серебряных подсвечниках, а напротив окна висела картина. Зеленовато-черные разводы, кажется стремились изобразить что-то неординарное, но пока им удавалось лишь нагнетать чувство дискомфорта и чрезмерной торжественности. 

Примерно так, с точки зрения Гарри Поттера должна была выглядеть комната для жертвоприношений каких-нибудь богатых сектантов. Или любителей всяких неприличных развлечений, о которых в нормальном обществе не принято говорить. Гарри поморщился. По крайней мере он не в Азкабане. 

Обстоятельства при которых он отрубился, вспоминались с трудом. Последним, что возникло в памяти был аэропорт, затем - непроглядная тьма.

После недолгих поисков обнаружился туалет, а потом и дверь ведущая в коридор – он по всей видимости оказался в шикарном гостиничном номере. Гарри открыл несколько дверей, пытаясь найти Снейпа, пока не добрался до огромной, превосходящей другие по высоте раза в два. 

Она бесшумно открылась. 

Стол был таким большим, что казалось все остальные предметы мебели, включая остывший камин были лишь декорацией к нему.

Сидело за этим королевским столом всего двое. Блондин с безупречно причесанными волосами планового оттенка, чья трость преданно расположилась рядом с его ногой и темноволосый мужчина одетый в черную мантию. 

Хотя Снейп сидел гораздо ближе к вошедшему, он даже не поднял головы. Профессор смотрел куда-то в точку на противоположной стене, куда вероятно смотрел и до появления Гарри. 

\- Доброе утро, профессор!

Гарри, впрочем, не был уверен, что сейчас утро.

\- Поттер, - глухо отозвался тот - Вам уже лучше?

Он фыркнул, не удостоив своего бывшего учителя ответом.

Быстро пригладив рукой свои непослушные волосы, Гарри плюхнулся на стул прямо рядом с профессором.

\- Какой у вас план? – Громко поинтересовался он обращаясь главным образом к Малфою.

Глаза блондина холодно блеснули.

\- Пожалуй вы, мистер Поттер, думаете, что я собираюсь помочь вам. – Начал он ледяным тоном - Поспешу вас огорчить, вы в моем номере только потому, что помощь нужна мне.

\- Тогда выкладывайте, какие у вас проблемы, - с Малфоем церемониться он не собирался. – А потом, вам придется думать над планом по нашему спасению, потому что у нас его нет. Так вас устраивает?

Надо думать Малфоя все устроило, потому как он немедленно приступил к изложению своих проблем.

\- В моем доме недавно обнаружили один ценный артефакт. После его обнаружения мне пришлось скрыться здесь. Правда некоторые бывшие пожиратели... - Малфой затрясся от гнева - Полагают что я и здесь могу прятать артефакты и даже тела. Такие, как Барти Крауч, например. 

\- У вас здесь тело Крауча? – Это было последнее, что Гарри ожидал услышать.

Лицо Малфоя приобрело страдальческое выражение.

\- К сожалению. Супруги Лентрейндж... и Яксли... хм... Привезли его в пятницу ночью. 

\- Люциус хочет сказать, что нам с вами Поттер... – вмешался Снейп - Придется заниматься возрождением этого тела. Сам он не хочет опускаться до такой темной магии. Тем более после его артефакта.

\- С какой стати?! 

\- По пожеланию мадам Лейнстренж, я полагаю.

Гарри вскочил со стула и гневно уставился на Малфоя. 

\- Если такая ваша цена, то ищите себе...(!) 

\- Сядьте. – устало обратился к нему зельевар – Если вы, как ребенок, хотите вскакивать по каждому поводу, тогда я предпочту спасаться без вас. Вы не дослушали до конца.

Повисла пауза. Гарри тяжело опустился на стул. Блондин продолжил. 

\- С минуты на минуты Ленстрейнджи прибудут сюда. Мне бы не хотелось...

\- С минуты на минуту?!- снова взвился Гарри.

\- Сидите тихо, Поттер(!), – рявкнул на него Снейп словно они были на уроке – Чего вы хотели, проспав до четырех часов?!! 

Из коридора послышался звонок в дверь и шаги. 

\- А вот и они. - Люциус с холодным злорадством констатировал факт.

Гарри всего колотило. В коридоре послышались стук сапожек с острыми каблуками. Пожалуй ему стоило бежать отсюда прямо сейчас, если конечно он хотел быть уверенным, что увидя эту женщину он не приобретет реальный повод сидеть в Азкабане. 

\- Где он? – Раздался в коридоре ее голос. 

Белатриса говорила все с тем же надрывом что и раньше, и Гарри злорадно представил себе как весело было бы услышать ее надрывный вопль – если бы она, скажем, свалилась с лестницы. 

\- Здесь, мадам. 

\- Отдай мне мой зонт, жалкий полукровка!

В коридоре раздались крики.

Гарри ощутил укол жгучей ненависти. Пытаясь куда-то отвернуться в тот момент, когда она войдет, он отвернулся на Снейпа. Тот сохранял безразличное выражение лица. Малфой сидел c каменным лицом поджав губы.

Судя по звуку дверь распахнулась. 

\- А-а.. Ну здравствуй, малыш Гарри. Надеюсь в камере для смертников тебе сиделось хорошо. – Она сказала это с невероятной легкостью.

Гарри не ответил. Пытаясь выбросить из головы любые агрессивные и вообще опасные мысли, он сосредоточенно смотрел за ее тенью. Шатаясь из стороны в сторону от ее неровных шагов она медленно приближалась к нему. Судя по звуку, за ней вошел кто-то еще.

\- Ты уже просветил его в курс дела, Люциус?... Кого я вижу... 

\- Мне тоже приятно видеть тебя, Беллатриса – не без иронии отвечал Снейп. 

\- Так что там, Малфой? Мальчишка согласился быть приманкой? 

\- Быть приманкой я никогда не соглашусь, – сквозь зубы процедил Гарри.

Нет, он, конечно, согласился лететь со Снейпом к Малфою в Италию, но в его планы не входило вдруг оказаться за столом с кучкой пожирателей смерти. Хотя зная связи профессора, нужно было готовиться к чему-то подобному. Гарри мысленно проклял тот момент, когда он отрубился. Что тогда вообще произошло?

\- Боюсь, вы пришли слишком рано, Беллатриса – Малфой все пытался проявить чудеса дипломатии. - Я еще не рассказывал Поттеру, какая роль ему предстоит в нашем плане. Но мы уже сошлись на том, что другого выбора у него нет.

\- Когда это мы на этом сошлись? - мрачно поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Отлично... Я расскажу тебе суть нашего плана малыш Гарри... 

\- Мне есть восемнадцать. 

\- Ах, да-а... – она тряхнула копной волос и подняла руку словно в вопрошающем жесте. - Быть телом, куда мы переселим Темного лорда. Миссия, которой достоин любой пожиратель смерти... Люциус, ты же видел личное дело мальчишки? "Убил темного лорда" Не хочешь больше в Азкабан, Гарри? Отлично. Верни хозяина к жизни! – она утробно захохотала. 

\- Если вы считаете что ваш глупый план по усилению живущего в дневнике недобитого крестража сработает, – холодно заметил Снейп – То это ваше право. Но не утруждай нас выслушиванием сказок по поводу возрождения, Темного Лорда, Беллатриса. Можешь рассказать их широкой аудитории. Учитывая недавнюю конфискацию вашего счета в Гринготсе, лишние деньги никогда не помешают. - он сделал паузу и с совершенно неповторимой "снейповской" интонацией добавил - Ведь никогда не знаешь, может кто-то сжалиться над твоим психическим состоянием.

Гарри про себя улыбнулся. 

На сей раз вскочила Беллатрикса.

\- Ты! Ты! Предатель! – она сделала попытку дотянуться до него через стол.

\- Не припомню когда я кого-то предавал.

\- Хватит! – Люциус Малфой выглядел уже намного белее обычного. – Белла, скажи мне, что у меня в номере делает труп Барти Крауча?!

\- Труп? – она ухмыльнулась, сразу забыв про Снейпа – Он еще живой. Всего лишь один поцелуй дементора, ничего больше. Господину понадобится слуга, Люциус. Не такой как он. – она зыркнула в сторону профессора. - А настоящий и преданный. Он подойдет. В Азкабане долгое время хранился артефакт высасывающий сущность дементора. Ничего особенного, деревянная палка, но души высосанные дементором, возвращается к хозяевам. Если они конечно живы. Так что Люциус – она усмехнулась – Не попорть нам тело. 

Тот кисло улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Поттер,- продолжала она - заберет у Скримджера артефакт, который он так кстати таскает с собой в последнее время. А заодно и Скримджера, если захочет. А затем мы проведем ритуал. Мальчишка получит новую силу, а Темный Лорд – энергию, в накладе никто не останеться.Скорее всего, Поттер даже сохранит свою личность и станет своего рода новым Темным Лордом. 

\- Зелье для ритуала черной крови? Если оно у тебя получится я лично поздравлю тебя Беллатриса.

Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что Снейп возможно видел оценки Лестренджей по зельеварению. По крайней мере итоговые.

\- Что за силу я получу? - вырвалось вдруг у него.

\- Вот это другой разговор. - она осклабилась – Ничего особенно Гарри, всего лишь мощь раза в три больше той, чем Дамблдор позволил тебе обладать. Он ведь не говорил тебе о зелье крови не так ли?

\- Если я получу такую мощь. – Гарри и сам с трудом узнал свой голос – Я всех вас убью. Я уже не ребенок, Беллатриса. 

Он наконец посмотрел на нее в упор.

\- Вы не возражаете, если я решу за нас двоих, профессор?

Снейп отмахнулся.

\- Решайте, Поттер. Едва ли у них что-то получится с этим зельем, вот что я вам скажу. 

\- Помолчи! – прошипела черноволосая ведьма. Казалось, даже муж ее утырился в лицо Гарри, хотя тот старался не смотреть на него и вообще забыть о его присутствии. – Что, Поттер? Да или нет?

\- Идет. – холодно ответил он. 

В этот момент безвинно осужденный Гарри Поттер и вправду стал преступником.

Часть 2. Реликвия Слизерина

* * * За шесть дней и пять часов до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

За пару часов лежания на выделенной ему огромной кровати, ни она, ни освещенная свечами в серебренных подсвечниках комната, где она находилась, не стали для Гарри Поттера более привлекательными.

В голове была странная пустота. Таковы были обычные последствия общения с неприятной пожирательницей, да и что уж говорить - Малфой-старший тоже не внушал ему чувства спокойствия.

За всю его жизнь чувство спокойствие ему внушал только один человек. И вот, пожалуйста, не прошло и полтора года как его не стало, а он, Гарри, уже сидел в Азкабане и ввязался в такие страшные авантюры. 

Хотя что уж тут говорить, при его характере было даже странно, что он до седьмого курса выходил сухим из воды. Рано или поздно что-то такое должно было случиться.

Гарри погрузился в мысли о Хогвартсе. Верит ли ему кто-то из оставшихся там профессоров? Макгонагал, наверное, верит, да и другие профессора не успели еще, вероятно, возненавидеть бывшего героя.

Его самый главный профессор сейчас отсутствовал, оставив своего ученика предаваться мрачным и не очень думам.

Пожиратели потребовали со Снейпа не мало. Он лично подбирал ингредиенты к их зелью. Гарри не знал, как профессор сможет пройтись по магазинам незамеченным, но грандиозный скандал устроенный зельеваром накануне похода, убедил Гарри с ним не ходить. 

Гарри вдруг улыбнулся. Интересно, какое у Снейпа будет лицо, когда он сообщит ему о своем решении пробраться в Хогвартс?

Гарри не доверял пожирателям смерти. С него не взяли непреложного обета, да и сами они его не давали. В этом уже чувствовался подвох. Он остро ощущал, что играет с огнем и как никогда хотел обеспечить хоть какой-то надежный тыл.  
Хотя бы чтобы спасти Снейпа, в конце концов. 

Внутреннее чувство подсказывало Гарри, что мантия невидимка должна быть в Хогвартсе. Полумна оставила бы ее там, узнай она о его аресте, и скорее всего не профессору Макгонагал или кому-то такому, а в выручай комнате. 

Странноватая девочка не поверила бы газетам, пытавшимся настроить против него волшебный мир, в этом он был уверен.  
Оставалось лишь проверить свою догадку.

Рон с Гермионой тоже вряд ли поверили газетам…  
Когда речь заходила о Роне и Гермионе, Гарри чувствовал что-то странное. Может, причиной такого неоднозначного отношения к ним стали его странные чувства к профессору зельеварения, но он понимал, что много чем не может с ними поделиться. Он не мог, и даже наверное не хотел, быть с ними искренним, опасаясь, что его не поймут, а если отношения с друзьями такие, то есть ли в них вообще смысл?

Гарри ненавидел лицемерие, и оно давалось ему тяжело. Свяжись он сейчас с Роном или Гермионой к нему снова пришлось бы прибегать. А потому, как бы недальновидно это не было, Гарри решил пока не выходить с друзьями на связь. 

Выражение лица профессора, услышавшего такую интересную новость, и вправду превзошло все ожидания.

Снейп даже прибег к рукоприкладству. Сжав плечо Гарри так, что у того потом остался синяк он заглянул ему в глаза и пронзительным шепотом прошипел:

\- Вам жить надоело?

Не успел тот опомниться, как рука профессора уже извлекла у него из кармана камень Гриндевальда. 

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения.

\- Отдайте камень! Вы дали клятву защищать меня, а не мешать мне! 

\- Именно этим я и занимаюсь.

\- Прекрасно. - Гарри вскочил, разыскивая в большом, из темного дерева шкафу свое пальто, в котором его прямо с улицы и забрали на суд.

\- Пойду своим ходом. Пусть меня поймают на улице и заберут в Азкабан! Но я этим людям не доверяю.

\- Вы не собираетесь держать свое слово?- В голосе Снейпа проскользнула насмешка.

\- Ничего подобного. - холодно отозвался Гарри. – Если меня не поймают, я сюда вернусь. 

Накинув наконец пальто, с одеванием которого он, от наплыва чувств повозился довольно долго, он выскочил в коридор, пробежав мимо немного прибалдевшего домовика, не понимающего, стоит ли выполнять наказ «не выпускать гостя на улицу» или лучше убраться куда подальше, и яростно стал искать глазами дверь. 

\- Поттер!- догнал его голос Снейпа - А, Мерлин с вами, забирайте свой камень!

Все в выручай комнате хранило память о том пожаре, который предшествовал уничтожению диадемы. 

Здесь было столько пепла, что сгорели наверное сотни книг. Самих их правда не было - только пепел. И что-то черное на полу. Гарри почувствовал как сердце екнуло. Не в силах ждать он подбежал по ближе и на лице его появилась неуверенная улыбка – это была мантия невидимка! 

Он же говорил, что она должна быть здесь!

\- Вы, кажется, хотели стать вторым Темным Лордом?

Гарри обернулся. 

\- Это жезл самого Салазара Слизерина.– Снейп поднял что-то, лежавшее в тени в углу и продемонстрировал его Гарри. - Весьма необычный артефакт. Если палочка или другой проводник магии окажется поблизости- он его втянет. Впрочем, есть вероятность, что он действует не на все палочки. Возможно только на ослабленные.

Позже Гарри Поттер будет удивляться, как это он вот так сразу взял артефакт стоявший, наверное, несколько миллиардов галлеонов, являвшийся собственностью Хогвартса и в довершение к этому принадлежавший одному из самых неоднозначных его основателей... 

Но тогда он не думая протянул руку и прикоснулся к этому посеребренному жезлу, выполненному в виде кобры с изумрудными глазами.

На секунду ему показалось, будто его разорвало на мелкие части и потом резко собрало обратно. 

Вдруг появилось странное чувство, словно его личность быстро растворялась в чем-то чужеродном, как кусочки сахара растворяются в воде. В его разум целенаправленно прорывалась какая-то инородная, древняя сущность, судя по всему задавшаяся целью превратить Гарри Поттера в смесь его самого, и чего-то древнего, возможно, довольно жуткого.

В ушах звенело, а взгляд никак не мог заново сфокусироваться.Непроизвольно что-то поймав взглядом, Гарри вдруг понял, что это была шея профессора, обнажившаяся от расстегнувшегося плотного воротника. 

В голове все взорвалось от странного желания, настолько яркого, что Гарри и сам не понял, чего же именно он хочет.

Осознание пришло минутой позже: укусить. Словно сама кровь стоящего перед ним человека звала его и жаждала соединиться с ним. Он почувствовал как брюки становятся теснее и все его тело отвечает на странную жажду. 

Гарри боролся со своим нездоровым почти маниакальным желанием пару минут, но потом оно окончательно вышло из-под контроля. 

Ему даже стало хуже. Помимо странного желания впиться в шею Северусу Снейпу Гарри испытал странные потуги, будто что-то рвалось наружу. Каждый раз, когда одна из них наступала у него темнело в глазах. На секунду он терял контроль над собой, затем возвращался в сознание...

Неприятная цепочка ощущений повторилась пару раз, прежде чем Гарри осознал, что чтобы из него не рвалось он это больше не сдержит, и попытался расслабиться тело. Это решение он принял почти на уровне инстинкта - просто понял вдруг, что тогда он хотя бы не отключиться, когда больше не сможет сдерживать этот наплыв чего-то неизвестного, пытающегося похоже завладеть его телом.

Тут же Гарри ясно почувствовал что зародившейся внутри него порыв таки вырвался из него, и на секунду перестал его беспокоить. Но радоваться было рано. Всего пару секунд и он услышал продолжение порыва… В виде своего голоса.

В горле першило словно он собирался кашлять, но вместо кашля вырывались отрывистые хриплые слова. Гарри с трудом разбирал их смысл.

Внезапно мальчик-который-выжил понял, что все это время боролся с профессором, когда-то успев чуть ли не забраться на него и не думая с него слезать. Невероятно, при том, что тело его дрожало он находил еще каким-то образом силы бороться с явно превосходящим его в весе Снейпом! Ему точно помогала какая-то потусторонняя сила. 

Гарри сделал отчаянную попытку снова завладеть своим телом, но положение только ухудшилось. 

Теперь голос его стал громче, и он с ужасом разобрал слетающие с его собственного языка слова. 

\- Иди сюда, Северус… Дай мне прикоснуться к тебе… Ты мой лучший слуга. Моя кровь...

Одновременно он вдруг услышал и Снейпа. Он доносился будто бы сквозь толщу воды.

\- Поттер... – тон у профессора был почти несчастный – Вы в своем уме?... Дайте сюда жезл!

\- Не раньше чем ты дашь мне прикоснуться к тебе, Северус...

\- Жезл!

Гарри сделал еще один отчаянный рывок пытаясь отдать Снейпу зловредный артефакт, но рука вместо этого вывернулась с неимоверной скоростью выводя жезл из зоны досигаемости зельевара.

Рывок не прошел без последствий для того жуткого монолога, непонятно кому принадлежавшего, который Гарри сейчас воспроизводил. Его рот не слушаясь хозяина в секунду разразился целой тирадой, неожиданно неприличного содержания: 

– Как нехорошо обманывать себя, Северус! Не вы ли вожделели меня все эти годы, профессор? Чтобы потом испугаться? Или вы думаете что никому не пробиться через вашу защиту и не увидеть? 

«Боже, что я говорю,» – промелькнула у Гарри одна сознательная мысль.

Надо как-то жестикулировать, надо показать Снейпу, чтобы он не прекращал борьбы за жезл, пока рот Гарри болтает что-то неведомое своему хозяину. А то Снейп, с трудом вырвавшись, молча застыл в метре от Поттера.

Взгляд Гарри сам собой прищурился.

\- Любовь слепа, Северус. – снова начал говорить Гарри приближаясь к застывшему столбом Снейпу – Но лгать, что твои чувства до сих пор живы... Когда они давно принадлежат другому? Кому это нужно? Ради кого? 

Гарри почти подошел вплотную к профессору, когда тот вдруг дернулся, очнувшись от оцепенения. Удар в челюсть по одному жезлу ведомой причине не отклонил Гарри от курса, но возможно ослабил укус. Лишь когда Гарри Поттер почувствовал на губах капельку крови сознание вернулось, свалившись на него внезапно, словно его ударили по голове. 

Он так и не понял откуда взялась кровь, шея Снейпа выглядела вполне целой. Как и сам профессор, на лице которого обнаружилось совершенно нечитаемое выражение. 

\- Немедленно слезьте с меня Поттер. 

Снейп брезгливо отряхнулся, вставая. Взгляд его по-прежнему был устремлен на Гарри, словно он ожидал очередного нападения. Тот растерянно сидел на полу. Видимо убедившись, что продолжения не последует Снейп, постепенно, вернулся к обычному выражению лица.

\- Можете взять его. Это было что-то вроде обряда соединения крови - Снейп брезгливо поморщился. – Готов предположить, что Салазар такое любил. 

Воцарилось молчание. 

После это неприятного события, на признание Гарри, что он собирался еще и забрать палочку Волан-де-Морта Снейп никак не отреагировал.

На мосту не было не души. Впрочем сейчас, около шести утра там мог оказаться только караул, да припозднившиеся школьники, спешно возвращающиеся с ночных свиданий. 

Ни тех ни других на мосту не оказалось. Мальчик-который-выжил, протянув руку вперед, неуверенно ступил на мост. Зажатый в ней артефакт ровно светился глазами змеи. Никаких признаков того, что он чувствовал палочку.

\- Попробуйте пройти по мосту.

Оставив мантию профессору, он медленно шел, держа вытянутую руку с жезлом над обрывом. Гарри точно помнил с какой стороны бросал один из даров смерти, но ничего не происходило.

Подул легкий ветерок и наследник Поттеров подставил ему лицо, на секунду вспоминая о днях проведенных в этом замке и на расположившемся неподалеку полю для квиддича и вдруг почувствовал резкое тепло. Обернувшись, Гарри понял, что уже пропустил половину зрелища. 

Змея, внезапно открывшимся ртом, втягивала последний сантиметр бузинной палочки. Странно, он не слышал ни свиста, ни других звуков. Похоже обломки даже не летели к нему, а сразу переместились в открывшийся змеиный рот.

Он обернулся в ту сторону где он оставил Снейпа. Мужчина криво улыбнулся.

Часть 3. Обряд 

* * * За четыре дня и один час до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

Люциус, явно нервничая оглядел стоящий перед ним огромный котел, с бурлящим в нем зельем, того кто его приготовил, зрителей, и того, кому предстояло туда полезть.

\- Все готово. – сказал он весьма сухо, выжидающе глядя на Гарри.

Мальчик который выжил, стоял посреди одной из комнат шикарного многокомнатного номера главы семейства Малфоев, абсолютно обнаженный, запахнувшись в черный халат. 

Условия договора были внезапно изменены. Теперь стать телом, куда возродится Темный Лорд, Гарри Поттеру предложили раньше, чем они со Снейпом посетят министерство, и Снейп, признаться, абсолютно не понимал почему Поттер не отказался.

Если бы его бывший ученик умел думать головой, а не действовать исходя только из своих чувств, которых бывший профессор частенько не понимал, Снейпу не пришлось бы прилагать столько усилий для ускоренного приготовления этого проклятого зелья! 

Пожиратели наверное думали, что он вообще откажется им помогать после посещения министерства, оттого и изменили все планы.

Снейп про себя хмыкнул – они не знали, какую клятву он дал Дамблдору. 

И да, сейчас он возможно ее нарушал. Остается только подождать, пронзит ли его молния, чтобы узнать наверняка.

\- Беллатриса, Рудольфус и Люциус встанут на пересечения тех осей, который я начертил на полу - дежурным голосом начал он. – Волшебные палочки сложите в углу, они вам не понадобятся. – Поттер… - он мельком взглянул на Гарри – Вам, Поттер, я дам инструкции отдельно. Он желчно оглядел пожирателей – В соседней комнате. 

Стоило двери в соседствующую с комнатой, где расположился котел, каморку захлопнуться, как Поттер сразу же обратился к нему с вопросом, заглядывая в глаза зельевара испуганным взглядом. 

\- А вы уверены, что все получится, профессор?

\- Вот уж не знаю, Поттер. Я, как и вы, делаю это в первый раз. 

\- А как же тогда… - Поттер сглотнул – А как же, Скримджер?

\- Да никуда он не пропадет, ваш Скримджер – хмыкнул Снейп – С семидесятипроцентной вероятностью, вы не умрете. Да и начните уже называть меня «Северус». Я перешел на Поттер, от вашей непроходимой глупости, но у вас, Поттер не было не малейшей нужды переходить на «профессор».

Гарри рассмеялся. В этом смехе сквозила нервозность, но Снейп готов был поспорить, что еще минуту назад он нервничал больше.

\- Знаете профессор… ээ… Северус. А ведь у меня есть, что вам сказать, если я умру с тридцатипроцентной вероятностью. 

Снейп вздохнул. Еще прощального монолога ему не хватало. Поттер и сам не знал, как сильно зельевару хотелось прекратить это безумие. Останавливало лишь то, что не было выбора. Он не хотел обращаться к кому-то, не из выпускников факультета Слизерин, после происшествия с жезлом. Любой бы заметил, что…

Внутренние терзания Северуса Снейпа самым наглым образом прервали быстрым прикосновением губ. Ему показалось или Поттер его поцеловал?! 

\- Сейчас не время для шуток, Поттер. – тихо сказал он.

\- А я и не шучу, про… Северус. – так же тихо ответил Гарри. 

И стало еще тише. Снейп молча облокотился рукой на стену, пряча в ней лицо. 

\- Я конечно замечал за вами странности, Поттер, но даже вы не можете быть настолько безрассудны.

\- Почему же, Северус? Ведь вы не оттолкнули меня в аэропорту. 

\- Странно, что вы запомнили этот эпизод…

\- И видели как я на вас смотрю…

\- Вы всегда ведете себя странно, Поттер…

\- Разве… - Поттер сделал еще один шаг вперед – А мне показалось, что вы и сами неравнодушны ко мне, професс… сор.- Видимо умению говорить «Северус» на автомате нужно было еще научиться, и он решил, что сейчас не время для практики.

По сути, у них вообще не было времени на этот разговор.

\- Не валяйте дурака, Поттер. – Снейп поднял на него лицо, и одарил взглядом, не терпящим возражения.

\- Значит… Нет?

\- Да какая сейчас разница нет или да? – взорвался Снейп - Нет, мне не интересно играть в ваши игры, когда вы в течении следующих пятнадцати минут должны полезть в котел! Вы хоть понимаете, серьезность вашего положения?!

\- Да, профессор. - ответил Гарри глядя в пол.

\- Скоро там, Снейп?! – раздался нетерпеливый оклик Беллатрисы из соседней комнаты. - Твое зелье меняет цвет. 

\- Что бы вы не чувствовали не пытайтесь вылезти из котла. – не обращая на нее внимания начал инструктаж Снейп - В котле имеются цепи, которые не дадут вам этого сделать, и все равно вы должны за этим следить…

\- Что, цепи? – очнулся Поттер от своего горя. 

\- А вы как думали? Что вас устроят в котле с креслом и газетой? 

Гарри не нашелся с ответом.

\- И постарайтесь расслабиться, Поттер… Хотя вам это все равно не удастся…

Он все больше и больше жалел, что начал этот бессмысленный разговор. 

\- Все. Пойдемте, пока зелье не сменило цвет второй раз. 

Он смотрел на скидывающего халат Гарри Поттера с двойственным чувством – с некоторым любопытством рассматривая своего бывшего ученика без одежды и одновременно прикидывая, сколько времени понадобиться зелью, чтобы подействовать. 

В воздухе висело напряжение, но Поттер держался безукоризненно. Дамблдорская муштровка, видимо. 

Снейп никак не мог сосредоточиться. Даже осознание такого разговора требовало времени, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заново настроиться на проведение сложного черномагического ритуала.

Беллатриса и ее муж тоже беззастенчиво пялились на то, как Снейп засучив рукава, заключает руки Гарри Поттера в цепи, и в последний раз встречается с ним взглядом.

Профессор машинально отметил, что этих профанов в зельеварении наверное шокировало, как Мальчик-который-выжил без труда забрался в казалось бы кипящий котел. 

И тут его размышления снова прервал Поттер.

\- Судя по тому, как вы на меня смотрите профессор, я не верю, что вы мне откровенно ответили. 

Да когда он угомонится! Стараясь не думать о том, какие выводы из этого сделали остальные, зельевар внимательно вгляделся во взгляд своего бывшего ученика. Так и есть. Все больше и больше похож на тот, который он лицезрел у Гарри только взявшего жезл Слизерина. 

Зелье уже начинало действовать и вся Слизеринская сторона Поттера рвалась наружу. С научной точки зрения, это интересное наблюдение. Он не читал о случаях применения зелья на тех, кого недавно принял черномагический артефакт. Обычно это зелье использовали для переселения духа могущественного черного мага в тело какой-нибудь слабой личности. 

Гарри Поттер слабой личностью явно не являлся, но Снейп не собирался его отговаривать от ритуала. 

Несмотря ни на что, зельевар не собирался сближаться с ним настолько, насколько это возможно.

\- Я смотрю на вас как зельевар, Поттер. – немного раздраженно сказал он. – Вы никогда не проявляли способностей к зельеварению, а потому вам конечно не знаком этот взгляд. 

Тот недоверчиво прищурился и противно-понимающе улыбнулся. Это был уже не совсем Гарри.

Еще раз взглядом проверив лежит ли дневник на расстоянии 14 дюймов от котла точно параллельно лицу Поттера, Снейп скомандовал. 

\- Не вертите головой, Поттер. Остальные на пересечения осей! 

Сам профессор аккуратно подошел к дневнику, взял его с пола и аккуратно отряхнув, бросил в котел. 

Расстояние правильное, Поттер на месте, пожиратели на осях. Он вглядывался в зелье, про себя считая секунды. 

1 секунда, 2 секунды, 3 секунды… зелье из зеленого стало ярко голубым… Поттер продолжал с некоторой тенью страха смотреть на него… 7 секунд… зелье стало черным… 

Вдруг Гарри вскрикнув схватился за грудь. В следующую секунду взгляд его стал совершенно стеклянным и он медленно, словно в предобморочном состоянии, погрузился в котел с головой. 

Итак, догадки пожирателей подтвердились - дневник оставался еще вместилищем души темного лорда. Зелье опознало его как черномагический артефакт и он полностью растворился в нем.

Превращение началось… 

Часть 4. Новый Темный Лорд

* * * За три дня и 18 часов до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

Когда профессор Снейп, совершенно вымотанный жутковатым обрядом, передохнув всего пару часов, посетил комнату, в которую он поместил Гарри Поттера по окончании черномагического ритуала, у ее дверей уже столпились все зрители этого странного шоу, домовой эльф работающий в отеле и, судя по всему, чиновник из министерства. 

От вида последнего по телу Северуса Снейпа прошел холодок, но бывший учитель твердо направился прямо ко всему этому сборищу. 

\- У вас нет никаких других дел? – на язвительность сил сейчас не хватало.

\- Молчи, Снейп. - отозвалась вездесущая Беллатриса – Мы ждем пробуждения хозяина.

\- Поттера. – машинально поправил он. – Повторяю еще раз, Беллатриса, то, что Волан-де-Морт может возродиться – это сказки, в дневнике была заключена частица его сущности, подразумевающая главным образом его таланты, а не его душу. Крестраж был уничтожен пять лет назад. Тем, у чьей комнаты вы сейчас стоите.

\- Это мы слышали уже. – отмахнулась она. – Главное, наш гениальный зельевар, – она бросила насмешливый взгляд на Снейпа – Дал пристанище хотя бы талантам хозяина.

Снейп промолчал. Намерения пожирателей были неясны ему с самого начала. Не исключено, правда, что они и сами не знали, что им делать, и сбежав из Азкабана – Интересно как? - решили ухватиться за ту единственную соломинку, которая у них была, дневник Тома Реддла, после смерти Дамблдора снова доставшийся Малфою. 

\- Любопытно, как вы вообще выбрались из Азкабана? 

\- Он помог. – Это был первый раз, когда Снейп слышал голос мужа Беллатрисы. Он был низкий и хриплый, и весьма неприятный. Своим корявым пальцем Рудольфус указал на чиновника из министерства. 

Это был мужчина, с гладко выбритой головой, облаченный в дорогую черную мантию. Обе его руки были спрятаны под мантию, и в этом месте она сильно оттопыривалась. Похоже, у чиновника была с собой какая-то ноша. 

\- Игнотус Нотт. – его голос был полной противоположностью Родольфуса. Довольно высокий и чистый. Игнотус говорил очень четко, делая акцент на каждом слове. 

\- Не знал, что у Ноттов в почете Дары смерти, – без интереса заметил Снейп. 

\- Не в большем, чем служить делу Темного Лорда. – беспристрастно отвечал тот. 

\- Игнотус любезно предложил нам свою помощь – Люциус тоже был здесь, пожалуй еще больше измотанный, чем сам Снейп. Он не мог напрямую связываться ни с Нарциссой, ни с Драко и если Беллатриса с мужем появлялись здесь лишь изредка, то он все время должен был находиться в номере, тем самым не имея возможности доказать свою непричастность, в случае если их все-таки обнаружат. - Он предоставит нам ингредиенты для сыворотки правды, несколько волшебных палочек купленных им у Грегоровича и – тут Люциус немного скривился – Семейный гобелен Поттеров. 

\- Там поколения только до девятнадцатого века. - невозмутимо прокомментировал Нотт. 

Его мимика была настолько отсутствующей, что можно было бы предположить, что он находиться под действием заклинания империус. 

\- Откуда вы его взяли?

\- Он хранился в другой чистокровной семье. 

\- Поттеру сейчас вряд ли нужен его гобелен. Куда больше пригодиться настойка полыни и, если вы не будете толпиться у его комнаты.

\- Настойка стоит в комнате. – видимо сомневаясь, что ее там достаточно Люциус сделал знак домовику. 

Толкнув Рудольфуса и служителя отеля, зельевар вошел в комнату.

Поттер лежал на кровати, бледный и обнаженный, покрытый темно-зеленым покрывалом.

Все та же бледная кожа, натренированное квиддичем, но от этого не менее изящное тело и черные как смоль непослушные волосы.

Внешне Поттер не изменился. 

Откинув покрывало, профессор осмотрел тело поподробнее. Никаких пятен или ожогов. Зелье сработало идеально.

Стало быть, Гарри приобрел часть мощи Волан-де-Морта, память о которой хранил дневник, безо всякого вреда для себя.

Невероятное везение в духе Поттера.

Гарри очнулся все на той же кровати, в той же несимпатичной ему комнате, где он жил последние несколько дней. 

Не открывая глаз, прислушался к ощущениям. Тело словно похолодело, но это не причиняло дискомфорт. Наоборот создавалось ощущение, что это не временные проблемы, а постоянные изменения, которые будут теперь частью его повседневного ощущения. 

И еще он ощущал силу. Она не распирала его изнутри, не требовала что-то делать, не рвалась наружу, но Гарри Поттер чувствовал, что схвати он сейчас палочку и произнеси совершенно любое заклинание, оно сработает с двойной силой. 

Ненависти, агрессии или садизма, связанных для Гарри с обликом Волан-де-Морта, кажется, не было. Больше всего он боялся именно этого, что в процессе их слияния его поглотит личность Тома Реддла, но этого похоже не произошло. 

Он по прежнему чувствовал себя Гарри Поттером. Убедившись в этом, Гарри наконец открыл глаза.

И в следующую секунду на него свалилась волна ощущений. Оттуда-то справа и одновременно откуда-то спереди исходило обжигающее тепло, словно на него с этих сторон дул теплый кондиционер – справа сильнее, спереди слабее и словно издалека. В то же время он точно был в вакууме, отдельно от этой комнаты. 

В довершение ко всему Гарри никак не мог разобраться, что же именно он видит. 

Огромное количество цветов, казалось в два раза большее, чем привычное никак не желало складываться в картинку. 

Поворачивать голову он вообще боялся.

А тем временем справа от него сидел Снейп, изучающе разглядывая нового Темного Лорда.

\- Что вы чувствуете, Поттер?

\- Вы справа, профессор?

\- Именно.

\- Тогда я чувствую вас.

\- Я говорил, что вы можете называть меня «Северус». Тем более, что теперь вы действительно стали Темным Лордом.

Поттер снова закрыл глаза.

\- Если подумать, то я даже улавливаю ваши мысли, Северус…

Он сделал паузу и затем продолжил.

\- Думаете, Волан-де-Морт тоже мог улавливать мысли тех рядом с кем находился? 

\- Темный лорд был весьма сведущ в легименции. Рад, что вы получили эту его способность. 

Гарри вдруг улыбнулся.

\- И все-таки вы соврали мне профессор.

\- О чем именно?

Поттер приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся.

\- Вам интересно играть в мои игры.

Снейп издал стон смертельно уставшего человека.

\- Вы когда-нибудь будете вести себя достаточно серьезно?!! Поттер, вы хоть понимаете, что с вами только что случилось?

\- Понимаю, профессор. Но я не могу разбираться в себе, пока Вы рядом.

Преодолев в себе желание плюнуть, Снейп резким шагом вышел из комнаты. Его нервы были уже на пределе и не хватало сейчас еще сорваться на Поттере. Вся публика так и осталась у двери, провожая его взглядом. В этом проклятом номере что, вообще никто никогда не занимается делами?! 

Через пару минут профессор стоял на балконе, медленно и тщательно восстанавливая самообладание. 

Мальчишка нарывался. Да, у Снейпа был к нему интерес. И только для Поттера это могло стать таким открытием. Но не сейчас же! И не в таких обстоятельствах! 

Снейп раздраженно зыркнул на ни в чем не повинного прохожего. 

Поттер - наивный юнец, который ничего не знает о взрослой жизни. С кем он там встречался? С этой дурочкой Чанг? Для него любые отношения это игра, выброс адреналина, он даже не понимает, чего от него требует. 

В отличии от этого недавнего выпускника Хогвартса с которым он теперь возился, Снейп имел неплохой опыт и даже участвовал в оргиях устраиваемых тогда еще молодыми пожирателями. 

Это было противно, но его тогдашняя натура стремилась ко всему отвратительному, отрицая светлое. И теперь он остался с кучей воспоминаний будучи в отличии от Поттера весьма просвещенным в области таких отношений.

Мысли о том опыте привлекли воспоминания о времени когда он был получен. Единственным светлым пятном в его жизни тогда была так и не запятнанная плотским желанием любовь к Лили, которая в итоге, когда он не желая того, стал причиной ее смерти и уничтожила эти его стремления.

Но он не стал лучше. Северус Снейп даже и не надеялся на это и этого не желал. Он жил тенью, оставаясь при своем прежнем характере, который через одиннадцать лет сполна ощутил на себе Гарри Поттер. 

Раз за разом мстить человеку столь похожему на твоего давнего врага, одновременно раз за разом обращая на себя внимание кого-то, так похожего на любовь всей твоей жизни - непреодолимое искушение. Даже будучи далеко не юным, профессор не мог ему противостоять. 

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. 

Не к чему лукавить. Он знал, что между ними что-то будет. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову еще на первом уроке, когда он увидел сына Поттеров. 

Никакого вожделения к детям Снейп не испытывал, и Поттер не был исключением. Но у мальчишки был взгляд, который уже в детстве может поведать о том, каким этот человек будет взрослым. 

И Снейп понял, что тогда произойдет. Если он не упустит возможности сделать Поттера неравнодушным к себе. 

О позор его учительскому дарованию, он не удержался от того, чтобы этого не сделать.

В который раз Снейп убеждался в печальности последствий выборов за которыми стояли эмоции. Ну и куда он теперь пришел со своими провокациями Поттера? Мальчишка должен думать о своем, скорее всего не безоблачным будущем и воспринимать Снейпа как помощника, которым он добровольно согласился быть, а он смотрит на своего учителя как на потенциального… любовника. И даже не потенциального, этот мальчишка так и рвется им стать и прямо сейчас когда на это нет времени! 

Загадка, каким образом Люциус так скрыл свое временное пристанище, что их до сих пор не нашли. Спрашивать бесполезно, секреты связанные с безопасностью аристократ не доверял никому. 

Но Снейпу и не было это интересно. Он осознавал, как мало времени у них осталось. Надо было брать Скримджера пока это было еще возможно. Это следовало делать в ближайшие два дня не позже. 

Пошел дождь. Зельевар рассматривал кусочек площади расположившейся вдалеке, но все же не скрытой от взгляда. 

«Площадь цветов», так кажется она называется. Он криво улыбнулся. Какая мрачная ирония… На свадьбе Лили и Поттера-старшего было столько цветов, что словосочетание «Площадь цветов» не раз было сказано на этом противном Снейпу мероприятии. 

И теперь он сделал их сына новым Волан-де-Мортом практически на площади, носившей это название. Такой сюрреализм мог быть только в его жизни. 

Часть 5. Крауч в поле зрения

* * * За два дня и пять часов до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

Сидя на все той же, за эти несколько дней жизни здесь изрядно надоевшей ему кровати, Гарри рассматривал жезл Слизерина. 

Причина у этого была незаурядная - если профессор зайдет, то Гарри предстанет перед ним занятым делом. В последнее время ему вдруг захотелось выглядеть в глазах Снейпа чуточку серьезнее.

К тому же у него наконец появилась возможность рассмотреть жезл разными «зрениями». 

О том, что их у него оказывается три, Мальчик-который-выжил узнал сравнительно недавно, когда наконец смог сосредоточиться и силой мысли отключить два лишних, после чего увидел комнату в нормальном свете. До этого любая попытка открыть глаза заканчивалась бомбардировкой цветов и их рефлексов. Теперь же Гарри силой мысли свободно переключался между обычным зрением и еще двумя. 

Одно он условно назвал «черно-белым». Отдаленно оно напоминало то, что Гарри видел на дисплее во время рентгена, в те далекие времена, когда его еще водили в магловскую поликлинику. 

К слову Гарри ни разу не задумывался о том, каким образом лекари-маги досматривают органы находящиеся под кожей. На ощупь? Он никогда не присутствовал при лечении чего-либо кроме переломов. Их определяли на ощупь. 

«Рентгенное» зрение усиливало и его новое шестое чувство - тепловое восприятие. Переключаясь на это зрение, он куда явственнее ощущал тепло, исходящее от людей. 

Эту «тепловую» способность ему даже удалось немного натренировать. Теперь Гарри мог сказать сколько людей находятся в доме и как они от него далеко. 

Правда, стоило ему переключиться на другое зрение, как тепловое ощущение притуплялось.

Помимо этого «рентгенного» зрения в ассортименте имелось зелено-желто-оранжевое с расплывчатыми контурами, больше всего напоминавшее испорченный телевизор.

Вообще Гарри был ошарашен появлением у него таких странных «дополнительных зрений» и недоумевал откуда они взялись.

Снейп предположил, что это особенности змеиной анатомии которые Волан-де-Морт для чего-то использовал, но более точных догадок у него не было. 

Держа жезл на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Гарри попробовал рассмотреть его «черно-белым» зрением и в шоке уставился на пустую ладонь. Рукой он ощущал, что жезл на месте, но не видел его. 

Попытка рассмотреть жезл зрением в стиле «испорченного телевизора» дала еще более интересный результат. Серебряный жезл вдруг оказался зеленым и прозрачным как сосуд, а внутри расположились обломки палочек столь многочисленные, что непонятно как они вообще там поместились. Впрочем приглядевшись, он разобрался что к чему. 

То что он видел, были вероятно не сами палочки, а их образы – они были полупрозрачными, что он не сразу заметил из-за их количества, а очертания их проникали друг в друга. Это тем более сложно было разглядеть из-за расплывчатости этого зрения.

Но расплывчатое оно или нет, уже не имело значение. Переключаясь на желто-зелено-оранжевый хоровод цветов он мог видеть сквозь предметы!

Мальчик-который-выжил ощутил как по телу пробежал холодок. Выходит, Волан-де-Морт тоже это умел?

Пару минут спустя, благополучно забыв о том, что он хотел произвести на профессора лучшее впечатление, чем тот вероятно о нем был Гарри, не переключаясь с оранжево-желтого зрения, спрятал жезл под мантию, радушно выделенную ему Люциусом пару дней назад, и выглянул в коридор. 

Тот был в общем-то довольно мрачным, и мальчику-который-выжил раньше не приходило в голову разглядывать тамошние стены. Зато теперь он с лихвой компенсировал невнимание к коридору. Зажав себе рот Гарри отшатнулся, чтобы не закричать. В стену были замурованы тела. От того, на какую стену он не оборачивался ситуация не менялась. 

Еще пару лет назад он, наверное, выключил бы к Мерлину это зрение и убрался бы из этого неприятного места, но какое-то странное любопытство, зародившееся в новоиспеченном Волан-де-Морте заставило Гарри, не задумываясь над судьбой этих несчастных, отвернуться от них и идти дальше по коридору. 

Его захватил чудовищный ажиотаж. Гарри собирался найти комнату Барти Крауча. 

Проходя мимо двери в столовую он почувствовал слабое тепло, но не стал переключаться, чтобы получить более четкое впечатление о том, сколько из возможных находящихся в номере заседают именно там. Сейчас главное, чтобы никто из них ему не мешал. 

В конце коридора маячил большой черный шкаф. Очевидно непроницаемый, так как для Гарри Поттера он так и остался черным с зеленоватым оттенком. Рядом с ним расположились две двери. 

Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, новоиспеченный Темный Лорд мелкими шажками стал двигаться в том направлении.

Чем больше сокращалось расстояние между ним и дверью, тем более очевидно становилось, что никакого тепла от дверей не исходило, оно чувствовалось только сзади и исходило от столовой, где сидели пожиратели. Стало быть Крауча не за одной из дверей не было. Или может, от тела после поцелуя дементора не исходит тепла?

Но подойдя ближе он убедился, что не прав. От той двери, что была слева от шкафа исходило странное тепло. Что-то мимолетное и совсем слабое. Не выдержав любопытства и переключившись на черно-белое зрение, он исследовал это ощущение. 

Оно было очень странным. Если при приближении к обычным людям ощущение походило на теплый кондиционер, то теперь он словно был холодным. Собираясь войти, Гарри украдкой оглянулся – в коридоре никого не было. 

И тут дверь со скрипом открылась. Переключение на «желто-оранжевое», шаг внутрь, он усиленно вглядывается в темноту. Никогда еще Гарри не совершал чего-то менее типичного для себя, чем все это исследование. Это был словно он и не он одновременно. 

Тело и мозг вроде его, но ни любопытство, не желания, которое оно порождало, не принадлежали Гарри Поттеру. 

Взгляд поймал очертания фигуры человека. Не промедлив и секунды, Гарри направился к нему. За свои недолгие тренировки Гарри научился различать колебания теплового потока исходящие от человека. Чаще их не было, но если были – человек двигался. Никаких колебаний он пока не заметил. Дверь захлопнулась, погрузив их в полную тьму. Человек по прежнему стоял на месте. Крауч ли это? Мысли путались. Вполне уместный сейчас страх не приходил. Думать не получалось. 

Остановившись, он проверил жезл. Тот оказался на месте и Гарри даже, как оказалось, сжимал его рукой, практически забыв о нем. Достав жезл из под мантии Гарри тихо произнес «Люмос». 

Поток света, хлынувший из жезла, высветивший изможденное худое лицо, безжизненный взгляд и еще что-то за ним. Что-то похожее на мозг. Гарри не хотел смотреть, но почему-то не мог оторвать взгляд.

Его познания о мозгах были весьма скромными – пара магловских книжек да отдел тайн на пятом курсе. И все же ему показалось, что с этим мозгом что-то не так. Он словно… ссохся?

Разглядывая это жутковатое зрелище, он не расслышал, как сзади скрипнула дверь. 

\- Насмотрелись, Поттер?

Словно в трансе он медленно повернулся к профессору, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и вдруг пришел в себя. 

Из груди вырвался крик.

\- Я думал Крауч не вызывает у вас интереса, Поттер – язвительно заметил Снейп, разглядывая бледного как мел Гарри, только что опустившегося на постель. – Я мог бы показать вам его и раньше.

\- Не издевайтесь, Северус. - тихо сказал Гарри. 

Тот неопределенно хмыкнул, но все же проникся толикой сочувствия, принеся Поттеру какую-то настойку и посоветовав ее выпить. 

\- И давно это у вас? – поинтересовался он, когда лицо Гарри начало приобретать нормальный цвет. 

\- Интерес к Краучу? Или странности в поведении? Или вы имеете ввиду…? – Гарри бросил на Северуса двусмысленный взгляд.

Не ответив, профессор подошел к окну.

Гарри задумался. И с чего ему правда пришла в голову мысль посмотреть на Крауча? Он не был уверен, что сможет спокойно спать этой ночью.

\- Я жду продолжения вашей фразы, Поттер.

\- Простите, профессор? – растерялся Гарри, автоматом снова переходя на «профессор».

\- По-вашему я что-то «имел ввиду». Так вот я жду пока вы проясните, что именно Поттер. 

\- А…я… Вы что, пытаетесь поднять мне настроение, профессор? – сморозил Гарри наверное самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

Снейп скривился. 

\- Да вы сами кому угодно настроение поднимите. Шляетесь по коридору, заглядываете во все щели. Жаль я ошибочно предполагал, что ваш разум не помутился.

\- Мой разум не помутился! – Гарри сам не заметил когда начал злиться.

\- А что вы несете тогда? – парировал Снейп. – И будьте добры заканчивать фразу, если вы ее начали.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и попробовал взять себя в руки. 

\- Помните, что я говорил когда первый раз взялся за жезл?

Профессор издал неопределенный звук который при желании можно было принять и за «да», и за «как вы меня достали, Поттер». 

\- Вот тогда, я же говорил правду? Ну то есть, я же правильно обрисовал, что вы чувствовали?

Снейп промолчал. 

\- И когда я проснулся, я тоже прекрасно чувствовал что… Ну в общем это все о том, что я вам говорил тогда, перед тем как мы делали этот… ну обряд с дневником… помните, ког…

Когда Гарри коснулись губы профессора, он готов был согласиться, что наверное он действительно сошел с ума. 

В секунду на него словно обрушились те много лет эротических фантазий и рассматривания профессора с этой стороны, вытеснив все неприятные воспоминания последних дней. И все же какой-то клеточкой сознания Гарри отказывался верить.

\- Это, чтобы вы наконец перестали об этом говорить, Поттер. Вы не представляете, насколько это раздражает. 

Часть 6. Похищение Скримджера

* * * За два дня и четыре часа до разговора на площади цветов.* * * 

Входная дверь распахнулась.

\- Простите за вторжение - в холодном тоне мужчины, ворвавшегося в комнату, не чувствовалось никакого извинения. 

Гарри уже видел его раньше мельком. Кажется, его звали Игнотус Нотт.

Причина визита выяснилась незамедлительно.

\- Миссис Малфой допрашивают в министерстве. Предполагается, что в связи с этим вам лучше сменить местонахождение.

\- Полагаю, что так. - Снейп ответил так быстро, словно ждал этой фразы.

В этот момент Гарри вышел из ступора, в котором прибывал с момента поцелуя с учителем зельеварения.

\- Что? - он вскочил с места. - Нарцисса? В министерстве?!.. Зачем?

\- Они ищут главу семьи. - последовал очевидный ответ.

\- А как же... Разве она не была в надежном месте?

\- Любая защита не долговечна, Поттер. - Снейп сделал шаг в сторону Нотта. - Мы предпочли бы покинуть номер немедленно.

\- Подождите, а как же?...- Нотт уже направился к двери - А как же Нарцисса? 

\- Прекратите, Поттер. - раздалось за спиной шипение Снейпа. - Хоть раз не ведите себя как ребенок.

Готовые уже вырваться слова о том, что так не поступают застряли в горле, и Нотт не дождавшись продолжения вышел, коротко поклонившись. 

\- А теперь послушайте меня, - резко начал зельевар, предупреждая дальнейшие протесты - Вы - недостаточно близкая Нарциссе персона, чтобы вам так просто докладывали о ее положении. Если бы ее можно бы спасти в разумные сроки, это бы уже сделали безо всяких докладов. Но поскольку о ее положении решили сообщить вам, - Тут Снейп криво усмехнулся, - значит схватили, очевидно, не ее одну.

\- Что вы... - начал было Гарри, окончательно сбитый с толку, но профессор его перебил.

\- Вы так туго соображаете Поттер, что странно, что Дамблдор до самого конца держал вас при себе. Схватили сразу нескольких бывших пожирателей, в их числе тех, кто в первую очередь мог помочь Нарциссе, а значит... - Снейп сделал эффектную паузу и наклонился к лицу Поттера так низко, что Гарри не без стыда заметил что его внимание расфокусируется, а тело в принципе готово к продолжению недавнего поцелуя - ...весьма важных персон. Это значит что большинство мракоборцев сейчас заняты ими. Это наш шанс.

\- Шанс на что?

\- Найти Скримджера.

Повисло молчание. Снейп, снова поднявшись, выжидательно смотрел на Поттера.

Тот медленно переваривал сказанное, постепенно приходя к понимаю того, что Снейп, наверное, прав. Вся ситуация вдруг предстала перед Гарри Поттером совсем в другом свете.

Много раз он проигрывал в голове проникновение в министерство, но ни разу не задумывался о том, что мракоборцев там могло быть меньше, чем обычно. Наверное это потому, что в прошлый раз, еще в школе Гарри проникал в министерство в обычный будний день, и ничего. Правда тогда он не был разыскиваемым преступником.  
Сейчас они и вправду нуждались в обстоятельствах увеличивающих шанс на успех. Ситуация требовала немедленного решения.

\- Да, лучше поступить так...Северус. Когда предлагаете начать? 

Снейп с каким-то садистским выражением осмотрел немногочисленную поклажу сброшенную в угол и беспристрастно произнес.

\- Немедленно.

С пожирателями не прощались. В каком состоянии сейчас Люциус Малфой Гарри даже немного боялся увидеть, остальных же хотелось избегать и в менее щекотливой ситуации. Убедившись, что ни его, ни профессора не видно под мантией невидимкой он, зажав в руке камень Гриндевальда, отчетливо произнес:

\- Министерство.

Министерство показалось Гарри еще более серым, чем во время последнего визита. Возможно, часть красок съедало напряжение. Его била дрожь. Мрачные своды залов и коридоры более всего напоминали Гарри Поттеру о последнем аресте. Следуя за поджарым волшебником в изумрудной мантии, имевшего неосторожность в разговоре обмолвиться, что "его путь лежит к кабинету министра", Новый Темный Лорд тщетно пытался унять все возрастающее чувство паники. 

Все получилось как-то слишком быстро. И слишком непредсказуемо. Слишком, даже для жизни Гарри Поттера, осужденного победителя Волан-де-Морта. Кажется ему впервые было настолько не по себе.

План состоял в том, чтобы переместить Скримджера в пещеру, бывшую когда-то вместилищем одного из крестражей. Там они и объяснят министру, что его ожидает, если определенные лица немедленно не будут оправданы. Они ничего не теряли. Выступление Гарри Поттера, содержащее хотя бы часть фактов о его жизни в последние две недели (исключая разумеется обряд и пособничество пожирателей) грозила Скримджеру жутким скандалом. На секунду Гарри задумался, почему он вообще с самого начала, не выступил перед общественностью, а пошел на все эти авантюры. Ответ незамедлительно толкнул его локтем, напоминая что останавливаться не следует.

Выйдя из лифта они тут же повернули за угол.

В крайнем случае, можно применить к Скримджеру заклятие империус. Беллатриса говорила, что в министерстве есть агенты, готовые при случае проконтролировать действия министра. По непонятным Гарри причинам, многие пожиратели все еще оставались верны Темному Лорду. 

Дверь в кабинет Скримджера была совершенно обычной, никак не намекающая на то, что здесь сидит министр. Зато внутри... Гарри даже замер на месте пораженный золотыми совами и серебряными фениксами украшавшими мраморный стол министра. Он не мог поднять голову чтобы осмотреть люстру, но она, сверкая хрусталиками, свисала так низко, что уже было понятно, что стоила она целое состоянии. 

Министр сидел в красном кресле обшитом бархатом. Лицо Скримджера изменилось с последней встречи. Если тогда Гарри точно запомнил отраженное на его лице мрачное злорадство, то теперь он был изнуренным. Выражение лица можно было описать как отсутствующее. 

Содержание диалога министра с поджарым волшебником оказалось весьма ироничным, относительно ситуации.

\- Ни Снейпа, ни Поттера?

\- Боюсь что нет министр, я же писал вам в отчете...

\- Такие вещи, уважаемый Диего нужно говорить с глазу на глаз. Запомните это, если хотите сохранить место Главы Департамента Магической Безопасности.

Гарри ощутил как у него вскипает кровь. "Если хотите сохранить место"! Свое или Скримджера? Старик Диего поступил по закону - задокументировал результаты осмотра относительно его цели.  
Впрочем, пора бы перестать удивляться. Чего стоил один только разговор со Скримджером на шестом курсе, когда министр просил его приходить иногда в министерство, чтобы создать видимость, что они с ним сотрудничают.

Вот Снейп наверняка не возмущается. В последнее время, сблизившись с профессором, он кажется начал понимать за какие качества пожиратели признавали Снейпа. Вовсе не за язвительность или высокомерие. Понаблюдав за зельеваром вблизи Гарри и сам начал бояться профессора больше, чем когда-либо. Странно, как Дамблдор вообще мог контролировать этого человека. 

Размышляя, мальчик-который-выжил внимательно наблюдал за Скримджером. Тот ходил по кабинету взад-вперед очевидно читая лекции их проводнику. 

Размышления помогали не слушать министра и постоянно прибывать в состоянии относительной сосредоточенности. 

Это напряжение он не мог сравнить даже с "последним" походом в Запретный Лес. Тогда была равнодушная безысходность, а теперь в его жилы вместо крови, казалось, потекла энергия, жаждущая вырваться на свободу. 

Наконец волшебник вышел. И в ту же минуту погас свет.

Кровь стекла со лба Скримджера к подбородку капнув на изначально белую, но уже изрядно измазанную рубашку. 

Капля оставила кровавую дорожку около глаза, словно стремясь привлечь дополнительное внимание к тому ужасу и безысходности, которое застыло во взгляде министра.

И не подумаешь, что просто увидел Гарри Поттера - невесело подумал Гарри, подходя ближе к застывшей от страха фигуре. Странно, он предполагал, что Скримджер будет обороняться. Кричать… 

Гарри почти ощущал повисшее в воздухе напряжение. 

\- Е… если… вы… министерство… так… не… оставит… опомнит… - Скримжер замолчал, когда Гарри остановил палочку в миллиметре от его лба. За то время пока глава министерства мямлил, он успел уже сделать около пяти шагов. 

\- Я не понял, что вы сказали министр, – с некоторой веселостью произнес Гарри, наблюдая как на лбу его жертвы выступает испарина.

Он чувствовал, как его охватывает мрачное торжество – месть за Азкабан была сладка даже для него, не являющегося поклонником такого рода акций. 

Желанная разрядка после нервного ожидания наконец наступила, и все же на душе у Гарри было не очень-то весело. В конце концов, он же не Волан-де-Морт! Только вчера он, когда сообщения об аресте Нарциссы и в помине не предвиделось, убеждал в этом своих подельников. Но получается-то, что он все эти годы боролся за право на свободу, любовь и нормальную жизнь, чтобы теперь ему досталась роль Волан-де-Морта, по прихоти какого-то кабинетного червя! И как он раньше не подумал, что оно так получиться?

То, что в итоге он получил способности Темного Лорда, ничего в этой ситуации не меняло.

\- Вы можете подождать и еще полчаса, Поттер! - раздался за спиной голос. – Если вас не смущает, что мы здесь уже пятнадцать минут. Кажется, вы в паре минут от того, чтобы добиться от министра связного монолога.

Насмешки Снейпа пришлись очень кстати. 

Мгновенно накатившая на Гарри тоска испарилась так же быстро, как и обнаружилась, дав место злорадному предвкушению и выбросу адреналина. 

\- С удовольствием, профессор, - парировал он. - Правда это вам придется говорить с министром.

\- Посмотрите, при себе ли у него артефакт. 

Вот же, он и забыл про воскрешение Барти Крауча! Зато профессор, как всегда, помнил все. 

Взмахнув палочкой Гарри бесцеремонно распахнул спрятавшийся за столом шкаф, выпотрошил портфель и пальто министра, легким взмахом руки поймав нечто похожее на указку. Кажется Беллатриса говорила о палке?

Глаза Скримджера округлились.

\- Откуда вы знали?- с ужасом в голосе прошептал он.

\- У вас утечка информации. – Ответил ему Снейп. – И да, извините, но нам придется забрать вас с собой. Применение к вам сыворотки правды, империуса, а потом стирание памяти это не те процедуры которые разумно проводить в здании министерства.

От этого нехитрого блефа на лице Скримджера отразился еще больший ужас. 

\- По..подождите…нет необходимости… я же могу…

\- Вы достали свой камень, Поттер?

\- Уже да, Северус. 

\- Подождите… ПОМОГИТЕ КТО-НИБУДЬ! 

Но кто бы не был сейчас поблизости от кабинета министра, он все равно не помог бы незадачливому осудителю. Заглушающее заклинание Снейпа работало безотказно, тем более, что личный заместитель Скримджера был бывшим пожирателем. 

Посему закончить свою просьбу о помощи министру пришлось уже в сыром и холодном помещении, где прямо над ним обнаружилась гигантская паутина.

\- Что… что это такое? - надрывающимся голосом спросил Скримджер, глядя на то, как в центре комнаты появляются сотканные из дыма буквы. 

\- Поттер.- медленно произнес Снейп. – Вы говорили что знаете, как работает этот камень.

\- Он… телепортирует. – Гарри констатировал очевидное. - Это же камень телепортации…

\- Камень Гриндевальда. – холодно поправил его профессор, кивнув на уже вполне сформировавшуюся из дыма надпись.

«Добро пожаловать, Альбус»

\- Добро пожаловать в Нуменгард, Поттер. Я думал вы знали, что делали, когда брали этот артефакт.

\- Он работает. – неуверенно сказал Гарри – Просто иногда такое случается… Профессор Дамблдор предупреждал меня, что иногда он переносит прямо…

\- …В камеру Гриндевальда – закончил за него Снейп – Вы идиот, Поттер. 

\- Можно подумать, вы придумали что-то лучше, профессор? – вспыхнул тот. 

\- Мы в Нуменгарде. – совсем севшим голосом проговорил Скримджер. 

\- Замолчите! – терпения Снейпу было не занимать. – Поттер, вы хоть понимаете, что здесь не работают никакие средства связи? 

\- Он работает!- настаивал Гарри, кивая на камень. – Ему нужно пять минут и им снова можно пользоваться. – Придется немного посидеть в Нумернгарде.

Где-то, высоко над ними, раздался дикий вопль. 

Часть 7. Остановка

* * * Ровно за два дня до разговора на площади цветов.* * * 

В Нурменгарде не было дементоров, вселяющих ужас одним упоминанием о себе, но по жестокости обращения с заключенными, Нурменгард ничем не уступал более известной тюрьме. 

Не успел оглушающий вопль заставить Гарри посмотреть наверх, пытаясь определить, что там происходит, как в комнате появился второй Снейп. Проморгавшись и определившись что это не чудиться, Гарри поискал глазами Скримджера. Вид у министра был прямо скажем забитый, он жался к стене. Второй Снейп направился прямо к ним. Первый, прислонившийся к стене похоже его не видел. 

Чувствуя как его охватывает паника, Мальчик-который-выжил начал двигаться к стене, но не тут-то было! Пока он смотрел наверх вокруг него из дыма уже начала образовалась клетка, не дающая двигаться. Дым все сгущался пока не превратился в... Котел? Другой Снейп двигался к нему, держа в руках дневник. Все тело словно парализовало. Котел уже наполняла зеленоватая жидкость. Руки сковали цепи. Он огляделся по сторонам. Ни Снейпа ни Скримджера не было. Сзади, где только что стоял министр, образовался Волан-де-Морт. Изо всех сил стараясь не кричать, он вдруг вспомнил про камень телепортации. 

Но хотя Гарри был точно уверен, что держал его в руке, даже ощущение сохранилось, камня не было. Рядом с Волан-де-Мортом материализовалось тело Седрика. Инстинктивно Гарри зажмурился, потом закрыл глаза и... Увидел зеркало Еиналеж. В точности с тем видом, что он наблюдал на первом курсе. Вдруг оно зарябило и Гарри закричал от чудовищной боли пронизывающую каждую клеточку тела. 

Окружающий мир снова принял очертания камеры.

\- Вы применили...ко мне...круциатус...профессор?

\- Чтобы вы наконец очнулись от своих грез! - голос настоящего Снейпа был как никогда холодным, а лицо белым как мел. 

Гарри послал ему полный ярости взгляд. Слишком много жутких воспоминаний было связано у него с этим заклинанием. И сейчас на нервах все они готовы были казалось взорваться.

\- Что вы себе позволяете? - заорал он в лучших традициях Снейпа. - Я думал, здесь не работают заклинания!

\- Круциатус тут работает. Вы сами виноваты. 

\- Я..?!

\- Если ваш камень сейчас не сработает, я применю к вам что похуже, Поттер!

Гарри прищурился.

\- Вы кажется забыли, кто я теперь, профессор?

Эта реплика произвела необычный эффект. 

Тихо дрожащий в углу Скримджер вдруг очнулся от онемения и тихо подполз к Гарри, дернув его за рукав. 

Тот невольно отвлекся от ссоры. 

\- Ту-у-ут...Т-т-о-т к-к-ого нельзя н-называть...- заикаясь пролепетал министр не своим голосом.

\- Да, это я. - неподумав отмахнулся Гарри.

Судя по ужасу промелькнувшего в глазах Скримджера он понял что сказал что-то не то. 

Подтверждение не заставило себя ждать. 

Совершенно внезапно министр впился зубами в руку Гарри Поттера. Именно в ней, как Гарри сейчас понял он и держал камень, в реальности никуда не пропавший. Скримджер определенно сошел с ума. Впрочем, неизвестно еще что ему виделось. 

Гарри пнул министра ногой. Снейп закатил глаза.

Помощь зельевара не требовалась. В лучших традициях Дадли Мальчик-который-выжил и по совместительству Темный Лорд закусив губу чтобы не кричать, извлек из мантии жезл Слизерина и шарахнул им министра по голове.

Скримджер упал без чувств.

У противоположной стены снова начал вырисовываться силуэт Волан-де-Морта. 

Гарри с совершенно не свойственным ему выражением брезгливости тряс рукой, молча глядя на приближающуюся фигуру. 

Вдалеке послышались голоса. Их было едва слышно, словно их от говорящих отделяла толща воды. 

Кто-то дернул его за мантию... Вдалеке раздался хриплый голос.

\- Пещера инферналов!

Все исчезло. 

Гарри Поттер на своем примере убедился, что решение жить с относительной беспечностью и не о чем не думать, может стоить куда большего количества приключений, чем попытка предотвратить чьи-то коварные планы. 

Только что, он похитил министра, побывал в Нурменгарде, угрожал этому самому министру и на пару со Снейпом объяснил ему как дойти до ближайшего населенного пункта. В итоге они переместились в Годрикову впадину. Гарри чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. 

Заснеженные домики и полное отсутствие прохожих вызывали настойчивое ощущение дежавю. Понадобилась всего пара секунд чтобы он понял к какому воспоминанию отсылает его ностальгия. Последняя встреча с Аберфортом в Хогсмиде. И свобода. Полная свобода которая не исчезла никуда и сейчас, но приобрела мрачный оттенок. Свобода преступника, который пугается каждого шороха, но свободен нарушать закон. Весьма на любителя, надо сказать, свобода. Сможет ли он так жить? 

\- Вы хотите есть, Поттер? 

Наверное он, задумавшись, уже минут пять пялился на какое-то кафе.

\- Да, профессор.

Они повернули к небольшому заведению с выцветшей красной вывеской.

Внутри оказалась типичная забегаловка, рассчитанная максимум человек на шесть.

Человек за крохотной барной стойкой устало им кивнул. 

Пока Гарри ел свои свиные отбивные, с голода заказанные им аж в двух экземплярах, Снейп что-то пил из необычной формы бокала.

\- Ну что, понравилось вам быть "в деле", Поттер? - неожиданно спросил он, с мрачной усмешкой глядя на Гарри.

\- См-моря с какой стооны посмореть, Севеус. - отвечал Гарри с набитым ртом. Он постепенно привыкал называть зельевара по имени. 

\- Остается только надеяться, что в следующий раз вы проявите большую осмотрительность. - Снейп отпил из кубка и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. - Если это конечно, вообще для вас возможно.

Зельевар выглядел умиротворенно. Подумать только - устало подумал Гарри - он связался с матерым преступником. А казалось-то, что он спасает от Азкабана школьного учителя. 

Сейчас ему впервые в жизни хотелось вспомнить Азкабан, чтобы сравнить его с Нурменгардом, но первая же попытка показала, что даже для этого у него не хватит сил.

\- Как думаете, здесь можно спать?

\- Попробуйте. 

\- А мракоборцы? - вспомнил он вдруг. 

\- Вы еще не потеряли ваш жезл? 

\- Нет, на мантии заклинание пятого измерения.

\- Непростительные заклятия помните?

Гарри недоумевающе посмотрел на Снейпа. Вопрос не требовал ответа. 

\- Тогда чего вы волнуетесь?

Поттер пожал плечами. Похоже расстояние между ними сокращалось. Высокомерия призванного, как он теперь понимал, скрывать сущность Снейпа становилось все меньше, самой же сущности все больше. И эта сущность вполне могла засветить Авадой в невовремя появившегося мракоборца.

Махнув рукой, Гарри лег на скамейку. 

Ему снилась Чжоу в синем белье. И он рядом с ней как обычно. Только ничего не было. В отдалении появился Снейп. Его лицо было смазано, и вскоре Гарри понял - он был в маске пожирателя смерти. Чжоу закричала. А он стоял глядя на Снейпа. Даже за маской чувствовалось насмешливое выражение зельевара. 

Маска заколыхалась. Голос Снейпа звучал глухо, но был вполне узнаваемым.

\- Залезайте уже на кровать, Поттер.

\- Вы не можете взять меня так, профессор?

Чжоу вдруг оказалась за стеклом, а он сам без одежды. Атмосфера сна резко изменилась.

С него стремительно пропадала одежда. Профессор приближался с каждым шагом. 

Он видел, как Снейп достал волшебную палочку. 

Сейчас он применит ко мне что-то жуткое.- подумал Гарри и... закрыл глаза. 

Или открыл? Морщась Гарри приподнялся на лавочке. Спину он себе точно отлежал. 

\- Сколько вас можно звать, Поттер?

Неспокойный сон породил плохое настроение и в то же время будучи отдыхом напомнил о неприятном проишествии с круциатусом. Подавив в себе желание сказать что-то грубое, Гарри ограничился нейтральным.

\- Я уже встал, профессор. 

Снейп похоже усмехнулся.

Попытавшись сесть, Гарри понял чему. Выругавшись, он крикнул похоже окончательно пропавшему бармену, на случай если тот окажется в соседней комнате. 

\- Здесь есть туалет?!

\- Прямо по коридору. - невозмутимо отозвался Снейп. - Но вы Поттер туда не пойдете. 

\- Почему же?

\- Потому что по радио передают про наше с вами положение. 

Присмотревшись, Гарри увидел у профессора в ухе крохотный наушник. 

\- Дайте сюда. - довольно грубо буркнул он и протянул руку.

Снейп смерил его несколько более презрительным взглядом, чем по мнению Гарри требовала ситуация и протянул Гарри наушник. 

... заявил, что Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп будут официально оправданы сразу же после того, как департамент безопасности обработает все документы по этому делу. "Произошла чудовищная ошибка... - заявил Руфус Скримджер ежедневному пророку. - Поттер и Снейп уважаемые граждане магической Британии. Если бы мне доложили об инциденте раньше, я бы немедленно принял меры...Но знаете ли коррупция... Как бы мы не боролись с этим явлением, отдельные сотрудники министерства, за определенную плату, не докладывают руководству даже такую важную информацию... Но будьте, уверены, виновные будут наказаны... 

\- Как-то быстро он решил заявить о нашем оправдании... - недоверчиво протянул Гарри. Ему показалось, что в это скрывался какой-то подвох.

\- Под империусом Нотта - естественно. 

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на профессора.

\- Вы уже переговорили с Ноттом?

\- Переговорил. Заранее.

Этого Гарри не ожидал. Зачем они тогда вообще тащились в министерство, если Нотт мог применить к Скримджеру империус? Он хотел было спросить об этом, но раздражение, отлежанная спина и болящая рука сформировали вопрос по-другому.

\- Так значит весь этот маскарад с нашими шансами и так далее...?! Да вы меня за дурака держите?! 

Снейп поморщился.

\- Я держу вас за того, кто вы есть, Поттер. Самонадеянный мальчишка, которому во всем видятся лишь приключения, как будто ему десять лет. Но у вас есть потрясающая способность - выходить сухим из воды. Большего я от вас и не требую. 

Гарри почувствовал как у него закипает кровь.

Сейчас перед ним сидел не мужчина, к которому он несколько лет подряд испытывал вожделение, а школьный учитель, куда больший срок доводивший его бесконечными насмешками и унижениями.

\- Вы говорите так, будто это только благодаря вам мы добились свободы!

Во взгляде Снейпа скользило отвратительное ощущение собственного превосходства.

\- А вы, Поттер, утверждаете, что это не так? 

У Гарри от возмущения перехватило дух.

\- Я вытащил вас из Азкабана!

\- После того, как прекратили истерику. - Снейп был непробиваем. - Впрочем, Поттер я мог бы вас тогда и не трогать. Только тогда вас бы здесь не было. Но я подумал, вы же привыкли к покровительству. Может если вам сказать подумать и от вас можно ожидать помощи. Впрочем, - Снейп встал - Хватит уже этой ерунды. Я устал не меньше вашего, и в Нурменгарде видел вещи которые вам и не снились.

\- Вы так думаете? - тихо сказал Гарри. - Если вам и привиделись какие-то вещи похуже, профессор, то это только потому, что вы сами их совершали. И были слугой Волан-де-Морта. - с каждым словом Гарри говорил громче. - Это только с ваших слов, Дамблдор доверил вам миссию, я же видел, только что вы его убили... Устали от меня?!- он перешел на крик. - Ну так отдохните! У меня за спиной нет убийства Дамблдора. Я и без вас справлюсь! 

Проходящие мимо жители Годриковой Впадины с удивлением наблюдали юношу в черном балахоне, яростно хлопнувшего дверью захудалого кафе и ни на кого не оглядываясь, быстрым шагом направившегося в лес. Некоторые даже узнали в нем Гарри Поттера.

Часть 8. Нора 

* * * За один день и восемнадцать часов до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

После ссоры со Снейпом, Гарри вдруг решился сделать то, о чем так не хотел думать всю последнюю неделю - связаться с Роном и Гермионой.

Преисполнившись решимости он, прямо из леса трансгрессировал в Нору. 

Как и следовало ожидать весь сад был завален снегом и никого из Уизли там не было. Зато у старых деревьев виднелась фигура человека по всей видимости что-то пристально рассматривающего. Присмотревшись, Гарри узнал в ней Гермиону. Тут его увидела и она. И тот час побежала навстречу.

\- Гарри, ну наконец-то! - воскликнула она, бросаясь ему на шею. - Мы с Роном так волновались! Ты написал, что занят и напишешь нам позже, потом две недели от тебя ничего не было слышно и тут... это... - она задохнулась - Сообщение по радио! Мы уж не знали, что и думать!

Гарри, слегка отвыкший от Гермионы за месяц пока они не виделись с удивлением отметил, что он точно слышит слова миссис Уизли. И ничего удивительного - Гермиона теперь жила с Роном под одной крышей. 

\- Ах, Гарри! - воскликнула вдруг она. - Почему ты нам ничего не сказал? Ты же знаешь мы готовились... Не до того было чтобы самим... Да ты весь в грязи!

Она с удивлением рассматривала друга. Гарри молча стоял не зная, что на это ответить. Он будто бы снова окунулся в те далекие времена, когда они вместе лазили по Хогвартсу и Гермиона была его надежным другом и союзником. Но у этих воспоминаний был горький привкус. Это больше не так. Между ними пропасть. И образовалась она куда раньше Азкабана.

\- Рон так хотел с тобой поговорить! Ты же помнишь, что мы... - несмотря на сумерки Гарри понял, что она зарделась. 

\- Да...я..

\- И ты будешь другом жениха. Ты ведь не против?

На Гарри словно вылили ведро холодной воды.

\- Н-нет... - промямлил он.

\- Гарри! Ты где был! - к ним приближался Рон. - Мы уж с Гермионой тебя обыскались. Папа говорит, этот Скримджер, тот еще тип. Вроде как говорил, что тебя оправдали, а до этого-то никто ничего и не слышал. Ну...что обвиняли то есть...

\- Да. - только и смог ответить Гарри - Привет Рон.

\- А мама еще говорит "Вечно на бедного Гарри все сваливают, сами не работают..." Смотри она сейчас дома, будет тебя откармливать. 

Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Рон с Гермионой вели себя так будто ничего и не случилось. Но они ничего и не знали.

Он мрачно подумал о том, что скажет миссис Уизли, когда увидит его грязную мантию. Меньше всего Гарри сейчас хотелось чтобы его жалели. 

\- Пошли в дом. - предложил Рон. - Чего здесь стоять?

\- Рон, Гарри наверное устал с дороги - заметила Гермиона. - Ты не мог бы достать то виски, которое Билл и Флер прислали нам накануне. Не хотелось бы ставить его на праздничный стол. 

\- А да... Конечно.. - Рон немного стушевался. - Ты ведь не против, Гарри? 

Гарри покачал головой.

Рону определенно еще нравилась Флер Делакур, но он не рискнул бы, конечно, сказать об этом Гермионе. 

Как и предсказывал Рон, миссис Уизли при виде Гарри начала охать. Зато съев довольно вкусный омлет и неплохие блины, а заодно и сменив свою на старую мантию Билла "Ты, Гарри, словно вывалялся в грязи", он почувствовал себя лучше. 

Наконец, когда покончили с ужином Рон открыл огневиски. 

\- Много не пей Рон. - послышался из соседней комнаты голос миссис Уизли, похоже, учуявшей запах алкоголя. - Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя тошнило, как в прошлый раз. 

\- Да Рон, - раздался из-за двери веселый голос.- Пожалей Гермиону. Если бы мою подушку так изгадили...

\- Да замолчите вы! - Рон был цвета связки помидор, сушившейся над камином. - Не слушай их, Гарри! Они сами как напьются...

Из-за двери показалась Джинни, и тут же ехидная улыбка пропала с ее лица. 

\- Привет, Джинни. - сказал Гарри, под ее обеспокоенным взглядом почувствовав себя по меньшей мере предателем. - Как жизнь?

\- Хорошо. - она неуверенно улыбнулась. - Как ты?

\- Он отлично. - Рона подсел к Гарри зажав в руке стакан огневиски - Выпьем за твое оправдание, Гарри!

\- Тебе лишь бы выпить, Рон. - укоризненно сказала Гермиона. - Джинни, может Дин к нам присоединиться?

Та покраснела и украдкой взглянула на Гарри. 

\- Н-нет, он сейчас работает... Гарри ты знаешь, его взяли мракоборцем в отдел защиты маглов. 

\- Здорово. - Гарри уже и самому хотелось выпить. Лишь бы не слушать эту милую, дружескую болтовню не имеющую к нему никакого отношения. 

В одном его молчании, создающем вид, что он по прежнему живет в их мире было столько лицемерия, что его подташнивало. 

И как такое может быть, что раньше между ними все было хорошо, а теперь он чувствует себя среди них настолько чужим? И все же не стесняется пользоваться их гостеприимством...

"Все якшаетесь, со своими дружками Поттер" - услышал он в голове голос Снейпа. Одно воспоминание о профессоре разозлило Гарри настолько, что он предложил тост за свадьбу Рона и Гермионы. Градус лицемерия резко возрос.

Через пол часа они уже сидели все на одной скамье на перебой разглагольствуя и произнося глупые тосты.

\- А представляешь Гарри, тебя бы посадили в Азкабан! - воскликнул вдруг Рон.

\- Рон! - возмутилась Гермиона хотя и она была явно навеселе. - И все-таки как хорошо, что тебя так быстро оправдали, Гарри. 

\- Да. - только и смог ответить он, опрокидывая в себя вторую порцию огневиски. - Хорошо, что оправдали. 

На секунду он подумал что будет, если он расскажет им про Азкабан, но тут к нему подсела Джинни. 

\- Отличное виски, правда? - ее щеки горели - И не подумаешь, что прислала Флегма. Я сначала удивлялась почему они решили устроить свадьбу зимой, а потом подумала - она-то не приедет. Она сморщила носик явно передразнивая Флер - "Не выносит хо'од".

Гарри засмеялся. С каждым глотком "Мерлин Дениэлс" слушать Джинни становилось все приятнее, а суть ее слов все больше ускользала... 

Утро принесло серые тучи, ужасную головную боль и воспоминания о том, как он отрубился в аэропорту выпив виски. Опять виски! Тогда правда было другое, но от этого лучше не становилось.

Гарри сидел на кровати, на которой спал полностью одетым и тупо пялился в окно. Попытался вспомнить, чья это комната. Не получилось.

Медленно, словно собирая пазл он принялся восстанавливать в голове события вчерашнего дня. 

Обнаружение тела Крауча, открытия со зрением, поцелуй Снейпа, известие о том, что Нарциссу схватили... Мозг Гарри, казалось, готов был взорваться... Похищение Скримджера, камень телепортации, странный сон, воспоминания, Нурменгард, ссора со Снейпом... Скримджер, укусивший его за руку... Казалось приключения сами находили Гарри Поттера, но не столько же за день!

В последнее время и так опасно раскачивающаяся картина его мира вконец перевернулась, и Гарри окончательно потерял понимание того, что делать дальше , безуспешно пытаясь осознать происходящее. 

За дверью раздались шаги. По скрипу он понял, что скорее всего, находиться рядом с лестницей. 

\- Вставай, Гарри! - раздался снаружи голос Джинни. - Сегодня ведь большой день!

Что? Большой день? О чем она? 

И почему он кстати поругался со Снейпом? Где сейчас профессор вообще?

Завтракали молча. Рон, также как и Гарри мучался с похмельем, а Гермиона была бодра и весела, словно вчера не пила огневиски, а совершила оздоровительную пробежку. Над столом висел большой плакат "Поздравляем Рона и Гермиону". 

Большой день... У Гарри еще оставалась некоторая неуверенность относительно тех выводов, к которым его привел плакат, но три белые открытки прилетевшие с совами, развеяли все сомнения. 

Сегодня день свадьбы! Так вот почему никто не удивился его внезапному появлению! Он пришел на мальчишник... ну или по сути, просто на вечеринку. 

Миссис Уизли хлопотала с самого утра, пытаясь превратить сад в замерзшую, но нехолодную ледяную галерею. Часам к одиннадцати ей это удалось и туда перенесли столы. 

Гермиона ушла готовиться с помощью Джинни, Гарри же сидел со все больше волновавшимся Роном.

К своему удивлению Герой волшебного мира обнаружил, что для него уже припасен смокинг. 

\- А знаешь, Снейп тоже придет. - сказал Рон, как бы невзначай запинающимся от волнения голосом. 

Гарри уронил сверток с одеждой. 

\- Да ты не бойся, он не надолго заедет. - добавил Рон, увидев лицо Гарри. - Мама настояла на том, чтобы его пригласить, а Гермиона, представь себе, согласилась...

\- А никак нельзя его не приглашать?

Рон удивленно посмотрел на друга. "Ты чего?" - говорил весь его вид. 

\- Ну, он испортит все торжество, я думаю. - тут же оправдался Гарри, но увидев огорченное лицо Рона добавил - Ну это я так, конечно, теоретически. Если ненадолго, то вряд ли он успеет что-нибудь сделать.

От Джинни он узнал, что Гермиона выбрала голубое платье.

\- Считает, что к зимней церемонии оно больше подойдет. - Джинни пожала плечами.

Гарри в целом был согласен с Гермионой.

Гости начали прибывать где-то в половину четвертого.  
Он достаточно быстро устал здороваться с гриффиндорцами, приглашенными на торжество. В пять появился мистер Уизли с огромным свертком и ничего никому не сказав, скрылся в своей спальне. 

Оказалось, что он купил новую парадную мантию, наверное, чтобы лучше выглядеть перед родителями Гермионы. Гренджеры прибыли через пол часа и сердечно пожали Гарри руку.

Герой волшебного мира был искренне рад, что им наконец вернули память.

Никакая суета, однако, не могла прогнать беспокойства. Или лучше сказать страха? Гарри чувствовал себя как на иголках. Встречаться со Снейпом решительно не хотелось. 

Он еще раз проверил снятую вчера мантию, которую попросил не трогать. Артефакт, возвращающий душу после поцелуя дементора был на месте. Его надо было отдать.

Потому, Гарри, собравшись с мужеством приготовился к неизбежному. 

Он даже вдруг задумался, как там Люциус Малфой, хотя на свадьбе Рона и Гермионы это было кощунством. Профессор все не появлялся.

Церемония началась в шесть часов. 

К тому времени Гарри уже повидал Гермиону и сообщил ей, что она выглядит превосходно. Волновалась она не меньше Рона.

К началу торжества на улице уже стемнело, но огромную ледяную галерею освещали подсвечники, парящие в воздухе. Еще никогда Гарри не видел Нору такой праздничной. 

От волнения он даже случайно переключился на черно-белое зрение и перестал видеть галерею. И это, хотя переключиться назад не составило никакого труда, значительно омрачило его состояние духа.

Такие мелочи, остро напоминали о том, на сколько глухая стена на самом деле была между ним и гостями. 

Он стал вторым Волан-де-Мортом. По своему желанию, и даже не задумавшись. Вряд ли кто-то из гостей согласился бы на такое. 

Вдруг Гарри вспомнил какой этой ночью видел сон - это был вид из окна номера Малфоя. Настроение испортилось окончательно.

Однако Мальчик-который-выжил попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица - вокруг него уже скопилась толпа людей ожидавших жениха и невесту. 

Наконец они появились - Рон с одной стороны, Гермиона с другой. И в эту же минуту появился профессор Снейп. 

Зельевар трансгрессировал весьма далеко от Норы, мрачной тенью проплыл мимо большинства гостей и остановился в наименее освещенном углу. 

Похоже заметив, что на него смотрят, профессор встретившись взглядом с Гарри, без выражения отвернулся в другую сторону, будто никого и не видел. 

Гарри последовал его примеру.

Часть 9. Площадь цветов

* * * За пятнадцать часов до разговора на "Площади цветов".* * * 

Рон с Гермионой целовались под громкие аплодисменты. Среди аплодирующих был и Гарри, к своему стыду периодически проверявший темный угол на наличие зельевара. 

Снейп ушел сразу после того, как гости начали поздравлять молодоженов. Гарри, не раздумывая кинулся за ним. 

Зайдя за фасад дома, где их никто не мог видеть, зельевар резко остановился.

\- Что вам от меня нужно, Поттер?

\- Хочу отдать вам артефакт, профессор,- немедленно отрапортовал Гарри.

Профессор развернулся.

\- Рад, что вы еще не утратили память. Что вы делали вчера? - на губах Снейпа проступила язвительная усмешка - Напивались с этими своими друзьями?

Молча пошарив в увеличенным пятым измерением кармане брюк Гарри протянул ему артефакт. Снейп не шелохнулся.

На ходу раздражаясь, Мальчик-который-выжил пошел прямо к нему. И вдруг ощутил странное головокружение. 

"Кровь..." прошептал в голове совершенно чужой голос. Глаза стали искать шею профессора и инстинктивно догадавшись, что сейчас будет, Гарри направил прикосновение своих губ в другое место. Закончив влажный поцелуй он, наконец, оторвался от зельевара.

\- Вырвалось, профессор. - сказал он пытаясь отдышаться. - Кажется, на меня еще действует жезл Слизерина.

Сделав шаг вперед, профессор, резко схватил его за воротник.

\- Я бы на вашем месте поумерил его действие - сказал Снейп звенящим шепотом. - Вы ведь помните, что сами же говорили вчера?

\- Помню. - смущенно проговорил Гарри. Вообще-то, он помнил этот день очень смутно, но решил отвечать за свои слова в любом случае. 

Снейп впился в него холодным взглядом.

\- Тогда вы не удивитесь, если я применю к вам ваше любимое запрещенное заклинание, если вы еще раз осмелитесь ко мне подойти?

\- Удивлюсь, профессор. - искренне ответил Гарри. - Я не думал, что ради меня вы можете пойти на самоубийство.

Воцарилось недолгое молчание. Гарри вдруг отметил, что хотя они довольно далеко от галереи, он совсем не чувствует холода. 

\- Ваши шутки как всегда глупы, Поттер. - сказал наконец Снейп.

\- Это не шутка профессор - возразил тот. - Вы дали непреложный обет.

Зельевар с чувством выругался.

\- Вы не представляете как я уже жалею об этом, Поттер. 

Гарри хотел ответить, что он вполне представляет, но тут вдруг подумал о круциатусе, который наложил на него Снейп. Может это считается за защиту? И это зелье! Гарри искренне надеялся, что обет еще действует. 

\- Профессор Снейп! Гарри! - Снейп немедленно убрал артефакт. К ним спешила миссис Уизли. 

\- Профессор, вы уже уходите? Останьтесь хотя бы на торт!

\- О нет, благодарю. - Снейп скривился, как от зубной боли.

Гарри нахмурился. С его точки зрения Снейп вел себя просто отвратительно. Как всегда с этим издевательским выражением, прямо перед миссис Уизли которая просит его остаться на свадьбе собственного сына! Если это из-за него, то...

\- Я беру свои слова обратно.

\- Что вы несете, Поттер?

\- Все.

Миссис Уизли удивленно переводила взгляд с одного на другого. 

\- О чем ты, Гарри? - спросила она наконец.

\- Поттер по поводу своих претензий относительно того, как я комментировал пароли предыдущего директора. По поводу знаменитых паролей Альбуса вроде "Лимонная долька"...

Забыв от такого про все свое раздражение, Гарри весело рассмеялся. 

Эта шутка была достойна упоминания Дамблдора.

\- Ну так вы останетесь на чай? - снова спросила миссис Уизли.

Гарри в удивлением заметил, как настойчива она была в отношении Снейпа. Правда состояла в том, что миссис Уизли, зная о тщеславии Рона решила изменить своему кредо "гордая ведьма" и пригласив как можно больше гостей. Не секрет, что половина собравшихся на банкет, пришла поглазеть на оправданных Снейпа и Поттера.

Видимо Снейп это понял, так как скрепя зубы согласился остаться еще минут на двадцать. Несколько минут спустя он уже стоял в стороне от стола, сухо кивая гостям постарше. 

Снова выпив - Снейп при виде этого скривился - Гарри встал прямо рядом с ним и принялся принимать бесконечные поздравления. Ему было очень неловко - ведь поздравлять должны были вовсе не его, а Рона с Гермионой. Те выглядели очень смущенными сидя во главе стола, а при попытке разрезать свадебный торт, Рон случайно кинул целую лопатку крема на мантию старому джентльмену. Гарри вызвался бы порезать торт, но боялся что все внимание переключиться на него. Это бы точно испортило праздник. 

К счастью Гарри торт вызвалась порезать Джинни. Гарри украдкой показал ей большой палец.

\- Как там Малфой? - спросил он вдруг зельевара. 

\- Давно вас это интересует? - язвительно отозвался Снейп.

Гарри вздохнул. Правдой было бы сказать "со вчерашнего вечера", но он как-то интуитивно почувствовал, что про вчерашний вечер лучше не вспоминать.

\- Вы знаете, что тут почти все из Гриффиндора, профессор?- спросил он вместо ответа. - Со Слизерина кажется вы один.

\- Естественно, здесь же собрались ваши фанаты. - И откуда в профессоре столько желчи? - Смотрите, как бы к вам не пошли за автографами. 

Гарри хотел уже было ответить погрубее, но тут к нему подошел светловолосый молодой человек, с опаской косившийся на Снейпа. 

\- Меня зовут Джастин Криви. - сказал он. - Вы знаете моего брата Колина. Конечно мы на свадьбе, и очень не удобно просить но ведь такой случай наверное больше не представиться... - он потупился и вдруг на одном дыхании выплюнул. - Можно-мне-ваш-автограф?

Гарри готов был провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Ээ… Джастин, давайте не сейчас... Видите ли.. 

\- Вы молодоженов-то вообще поздравили? Вот идите и поздравьте их и не путайтесь под ногами. - От этого тона Гарри снова ощутил себя учеником в классе зельеварения. Казалось Снейп сейчас оштрафует факультет Джастина на пять очков. 

Видимо брат Колина почувствовал себя еще хуже Гарри, так быстро он пробормотал «Извините» и испарился.

\- Вы не хотите остаться, профессор? А то как я без вас буду отбиваться?

Снейп хмыкнул.

\- Как-нибудь будете, Поттер. Я здесь не для того...

\- А если я вам что-нибудь предложу?

Снейп с некоторым недоумением посмотрел на него и притворно вздохнул. 

\- Например тащить вас до комнаты? Вы опять напились Поттер, воспитайте уже у себя хоть какое-то чувство меры. 

\- Не могу, профессор. - Гарри пододвинулся к зельевару поближе. - Мне стоило напиться, ведь если я вас сейчас отпущу, мы с вами может больше не увидимся...

Снейп не сдержал ухмылки.

\- Слышал бы вас сейчас ваш отец, Поттер. 

Гарри пропустил комментарий мимо ушей. 

\- Может, останетесь ночевать в какой-нибудь гостинице…? - многозначительно спросил он.

\- С чего вы решили что я хочу ночевать с вами в какой-то гостинице? – Снейп смотрел на него испытывающим взглядом.

\- Чувствую, Северус. Ко мне же перешли начальные навыки легименции. 

\- К вам перешла необыкновенная наглость, Поттер. По наследству... Ну чтож, - он внезапно повернулся к Гарри - я знаю одну гостиницу. Но смотрите, не пожалейте. 

Уйти с торжества оказалось не так-то просто. Они снова столкнулись с протестами миссис Уизли, да и Рон с Гермионой конечно не были в восторге. Решающим аргументом стало чистой воды вранье Гарри о том, что рано утром у них слушанье в министерстве. Никогда он не считал, что для достижения цели все средства хороши, но сегодня был особенный случай.

Гостиница, которую знал Снейп оказалась не иначе как в Риме. Не предупрежденный об этом Гарри немного оторопел разглядывая знакомые пейзажи итальянской столицы. Прямо перед ним расположилось старинное, обвитое плющом здание. 

\- Добро пожаловать, Поттер, на улицу Via del Biscione, в отель названный в честь той площади, которую вы постоянно разглядывали из окна номера Люциуса Малфоя. Когда-то - вотчину герцогов Орсини, весьма знатного рода аристократов. В 1500-х годах некий представитель этого рода влюбился в Витторию ди Медичи, потомственную колдунью, ради свадьбы с которой задушил жену и зарезал ее мужа. В каком-то смысле он достиг своей цели- Виттория согласилась выйти за него замуж. Но уже через месяц, когда Папой стал дядя ее убитого мужа, ему вместе с женой пришлось бежать в Падую. Несколько лет спустя он умер от болезни. Знаете, почему я вам это рассказываю, Поттер?

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Унаследовав состояние нового и старого мужей Виттория поняла, какая судьба ее ждет останься она в Падуе. В семействе Орсини оставалось еще достаточно тех, кто не отказался бы от этих денег. Инсценировав собственную смерть, она вместе со всеми средствами бежала в Англию, где вышла замуж за известного аристократа Люциуса Малфоя Первого. В каком-то смысле ее судьбу повторил и ее прямой потомок сбежавший сюда из Англии. 

Гарри был немало удивлен этим внезапным откровением профессора. 

\- Так Люциус...

-... в родстве с итальянскими чистокровными родами. Да, Поттер. А теперь пойдемте внутрь.

В первый момент Гарри показалось, что он вошел в какой-нибудь дворец эпохи возрождения. Весьма скромный снаружи, внутри, отель оказался почти неприлично шикарным. Пока Поттер разглядывал мраморные своды, Снейп уже договорился с учтивым ресепшенистом, украдкой протирающим волшебную палочку. Эта странная смесь магловского и волшебного начала немало позабавила бы Гарри если бы не его смятение вызванное общим шикарным обликом отеля. 

Все здесь было вычурным, кресла - на витых ножках, обитые искусно раскрашенным шелком, в коридоре стояли скульптуры. Но в архитектуре было и много противоречий. Кое-где стена была выложена грубым камнем, наводящим на мысль о средневековой темнице и это соседствовало с прямо-таки шикарными барельефами. 

В кованых подсвечниках горели обычные магловские лампочки, словно скрывая истинную природу заведения.

\- А чем мы будем платить профессор? - спросил Гарри, когда Снейп вновь подошел к нему. Он довольно давно уже не посещал Гринготс. 

\- Ничем, Поттер. Я периодически бываю здесь. 

Ограничившись этой не совсем понятной репликой, зельевар направился прямо наверх по покрытой бордовым ковром лестнице. 

Комната, куда привел его Снейп, обладала стенами достаточно темного цвета и шикарной витой люстрой. Вокруг лакированного столика расположились темно-зеленые кресла. Казалось, они затаились в углу, пользуясь тем, что все внимание вошедших было приковано к кровати. 

Она была золотой! «Нет, конечно,»- подумал Гарри, «она просто позолочена», но было настолько не очевидно, что приходилось себя убеждать. Спинка "золотой" кровати была отделана узором, похожим на арки. С большим трудом он перевел взгляд на кресла. Зеленые...

Эта комната – будто-то объединение Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Интересно, в Италии есть своя школа магии? Хогвартс, Шармбатон и Дурмстранг ведь лишь самые большие, но далеко не единственные школы волшебства...

\- Идите в душ, Поттер.

\- Ээ...

\- Он с правой стороны.

Справившись в волной внезапно накатившего возбуждения, последовавшей за этой репликой Гарри нашел душ. Дрожащими руками открыл шампунь и бросил взгляд на зеркало. Оно показало слегка покрасневшего Гарри Поттера на фоне темно-зеленых махровых полотенец.

\- Вы что решили устроить себе спа? - раздался голос Снейпа через пол часа, когда Гарри только приступил к намыливанию шеи. Непривычный к такой обстановке, он делал все раза в четыре медленнее чем обычно. 

\- Да нет… Просто как-то непривычно профессор... - промямлил Гарри, осознавая как глупо это звучит. 

Не успел он оглянуться, как ключ в замке повернулся сам собой и на пороге оказался Снейп. 

\- Прежде чем открывать так дверь нужно спрашивать! - неожиданно для себя заявил Гарри. 

\- Чего вы стесняетесь, Поттер? - насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп. - Я уже не раз видел вас голым. И кажется, это вы предложили мне ночевать в гостинице? 

\- Ну... да...- замялся тот. - Если вы не будете мне мешать, я скоро закон...

\- Вы действительно думаете Поттер, что я буду стоять тут и ждать пока вы закончите? Несколько лет обучения у меня, так и не научили вас, что у меня нет терпения к вашим закидонам?

Гарри гордо выпрямился. 

\- Но ведь вы все-таки согласились уединиться со мной здесь, профессор.

\- Конечно, Поттер. На моих условиях.

Внезапно мочалка вырвалась из рук Гарри Поттера, и в четыре быстрых движения вычистила все, что в первую очередь должно было быть чистым в этой ситуации. Изо рта Гарри непроизвольно вырвался негромкий стон. Он изумленно посмотрел на мочалку. В следующую секунду его начал поливать какой-то гель, неожиданно холодный и словно специально норовивший попасть по причинному месту. Тихо охая и пытаясь поймать разбушевавшийся гель, Гарри чуть не опрокинул мраморную мыльницу. 

Профессор не закрывая двери и не теряя собственного достоинства принялся снимать с себя предметы одежды. 

Герой волшебного мира задохнулся было от этого зрелища, но тут его за шею обвил душ и он невольно отвлекся пытаясь размотать злокозненный шланг. 

Ощущение легкого удушья оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим. Он понял, что внизу все уже находилось в состоянии полной боевой готовности и вот эту картину сейчас наблюдал Снейп.

По телу прошла вторая за сегодня волна возбуждения. Но это не помешало ему, с двойной силой он начал отбиваться от неожиданно набросившихся на него полотенец. 

\- Да остановите это! - крикнул он Снейпу. - И уберите ваш душ! Я не могу больше ждать.

\- Подождете, Поттер. - невозмутимо отвечал тот, заходя в ванную и с интересом разглядывая Гарри Поттера. - Вам даже идет этот ошейник. 

Гарри подался вперед. Из одежды на профессоре были только брюки и расстегнутая рубашка. Во взгляде скользило острое возбуждение, но выражение лица оставалось неизменным. И все же он очевидно наслаждался зрелищем.

Ах так! У Гарри было плохо с опытом в постели с другими, но уж с опытом с самим собой-то у него было все нормально. 

Мальчик-который-выжил опустил руку и несколько раз провел ей вверх и вниз. Подняв ногу и издавая развратные стоны, увеличил темп. На Снейпа он при этом не смотрел - взгляд зельевара в такой ситуации был бы прямым путем в страну оргазма, а это Гарри было не нужно. 

Профессор рассматривал его с некоторым интересом. 

\- У вас совсем нет никакого стыда, Поттер.

\- Получается... что... нет... профессор. - ответил Гарри не отрываясь от дела.

Взгляд застилала белая пелена, он откинулся назад. С каждым движением руки Гарри Поттера тело отвечало ему все сильнее, превращая поддразнивание Снейпа в классический акт самоудовлетворения. 

Профессор однако никуда не делся. Гарри понял это когда за секунду до разрядки, его запястье больно сжали. 

\- Ммм... -простонал Гарри, подаваясь бедрами вперед. - Как-то поздно вы появились профессор. 

Снейп усмехнулся.

\- Как раз вовремя, Поттер. К тому же я просто не мог отказать себе в наблюдении этого апогея вашего бесстыдства. 

\- Ну чтож, а теперь...- говоря это он наклонился к самому лицу Гарри так, что губы того сами повернулись за поцелуем. Дразня своего бывшего ученика, зельевар проник языком в открытый рот, задержавшись там лишь на секунду. – Теперь становитесь спиной, Поттер. 

Много лет копившееся возбуждение ударило через край, и широко раздвигая ноги Гарри вцепился рукой в кран, рассчитывая, что это спасет его от падения, и ни капли не опасаясь той боли, которая очевидно должна была последовать через пару минут. 

Ощущение горячего тела зельевара обожгло сильнее любого заклятия и почувствовав проникновение Гарри издал свой первый вскрик... 

Мальчик-который-выжил лежал на золотой кровати и весело думал, что он опять отличился – три раза за первый раз! Вечно у него все ни как у нормальных волшебников! Вот и полностью раздетый зельевар в его постели тоже… Ну у кого еще из учеников Хогвартса такое могло быть?

Несмотря на саднящую боль во всем теле Гарри счастливо рассмеялся.

Снейп никак не отреагировал на смех. 

\- Нам через два часа вставать, Поттер. – заметил он.- У меня назначена встреча с Люциусом.

\- Какая наглость с его стороны, заставлять Темного Лорда вставать так рано! 

Снейп криво усмехнулся. 

\- Да вы окончательно вошли в роль. Может стоит называть вас «мой лорд»?

\- Не надо, Северус… - быстро отозвался Гарри, но что-то в лице Снейпа подсказало ему, что уже поздно. – Кстати можно вас спросить? 

\- Что же такое вы решили узнать Поттер, что даже спрашиваете разрешение?

Решив не возмущаться снейпову представлению о его манере ведения разговора, Гарри задал давно интересовавший его вопрос.

\- Как вы спаслись в последней битве с Волан-де-Мортом?

\- Это не вашего ума дело. – невозмутимо отозвался Снейп. 

\- И это ваш ответ, хотя я даже спросил разрешения? – возмутился Поттер. 

\- Трелони предвидела этот случай еще при жизни Альбуса и мы договорились с профессором Макгонагалл. Органы которые поразила змея были, скажем так, не моими…

У Гарри вытянулось лицо. 

\- Довольны, Поттер? 

\- Как это?

\- Уймитесь уже. Говорю же это не вашего ума дела. – вдруг всегда мрачное лицо Снейпа озарило некоторое подобие улыбки - В итоге я все равно не сбежал от Темного лорда.

Солнце уже встало над Площадью Цветов, освещая памятник известному астроному.

Гарри Поттер, вместе с бывшим учителем зельеварения, спешили на встречу в один из круглосуточно работающих ресторанов в этой части города. 

Это было… нормально. Уже нечто обыденное и ставшее частью повседневной жизни Гарри Поттера. В отличии от Норы. Что-то изменилось в нем и пути назад больше не было. Только путь вперед, неизвестно с каким конечным пунктом, но во вполне определенном направлении. 

В направлении котлов полных запрещенных зелий, жезлов поглощающих волшебные палочки, похищения сущностей дементоров, и, наверное, пожирателей смерти. Никакое оправдание уже не изменит этого факта. 

\- Профессор, если я правда стану вторым Волан-де-Мортом вы со мной останетесь?

\- Вы еще спрашиваете, Поттер!

Часы на башне пробили семь часов. 

* * * 

Ранним утром три недели спустя двое хорошо одетых мужчин шагали по Campo dei Fiori, наслаждаясь видами весеннего Рима. 

– Когда у нас встреча с Люциусом? – поинтересовался среднего роста брюнет в светло-кофейном костюме, поправляя аккуратные очки в тонкой золотой оправе. 

– Через полтора часа, мой Лорд, – сухо ответил его худой и высокий спутник, одетый, несмотря на погоду, во все черное. Теплый ветерок безуспешно пытался растрепать его короткие черные волосы. 

– Северус, – с упреком сказал юноша. – Я же просил... 

– Я знаю, – усмехнулся тот. – Но ты так вздрагиваешь каждый раз, Гарри, что просто невозможно удержаться... – они остановились в тени полотняного козырька над дверью какого-то кафе, и Северус задумчиво оглядел площадь. 

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Гарри. 

– О том, что аутодафе – крайне бессмысленный способ избавляться от еретиков, – отозвался зельевар. – Публичные казни лишь способствуют популярности того, что власть предержащие пытаются уничтожить. 

Оба помолчали. 

– Интересно, – начал Гарри, – а что делается дома? 

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Северус. – В одном я уверен абсолютно точно: они не подозревают, что их ждет в будущем. 

– Люди вообще не склонны задумываться о последствиях, – глубокомысленно добавил Гарри. 

– Особенно приятно слышать это от тебя, – усмехнулся Снейп. 

Гарри, не обидевшись, рассмеялся и, подхватив своего спутника под руку, потащил его за собой по тротуару. 

– Идем, у нас еще есть время позавтракать. 

– Как скажете, мой Лорд. 

– Северус! 

Возмущенный вопль Мальчика-Который-Еще-Вернется и смех Мужчины-Который-Держит-Слово пронеслись над площадью, разбудив голубей, дремавших под старыми крышами Вечного Города. 

От Автора: 

Благодарю Мерри за ее потрясающий фик, автора заявки, за то, что я о нем узнала, пользователя Iris-Kella, hel6049 и других сделавших в это дело вклад - за помощь в исправлении ошибок и всех прочитавших за то, что потратили время на этот фик. Надеюсь, вам понравилось!

С уважением, Шарлен.

Потрясающая иллюстрация от Цитрамон:

http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1466975977/79b3b62e/13161927.jpg


End file.
